You're The Only One
by NSThorlover
Summary: 2 years ago, Nate and Serena broke up. Now S is getting married with another man only to find out Nate isn't over her. My very first NS fanfic! Along with the married Chuck/Blair and other characters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : So this is my first fanfic. I hope u enjoy it. It's gonna be quite long. Review and rate please! The first chapter is the introduction.

CHAPTER 1

She was all he ever wanted, the girl of his dreams ever since they were young. He can't take his eyes off of her whenever she flips her golden hair and shines like a Goddess. He knew he had seen her perfectly although she is not perfect. It was Serena Van Der Woodsen, the love of his life. He had her for almost two years. They were happy together and practically engaged. "The Golden Couple" is what everyone called them. But that was 2 years ago, things have changed already. They went their separate ways. They broke up and made up before and now is their 2nd break up. Serena went living in Europe trying to move on from the man she loved most because she doesn't want to make the same mistakes again and go back and forth. Nate Archibald remained in New York trying to do the same but, their love and feelings for each other are inevitable.

It's been almost 2 years since Serena lived in Europe and everything seems normal again. Her best friend Blair Waldorf now a Mrs. Bass and Nate's best friend Chuck Bass are married for already 3 years, already living together in Chuck's hotel and still not expecting a child but still happy with each other. Serena's ex-boyfriend/step-brother Dan Humphrey is going strong with his childhood best friend now beloved girlfriend Vanessa Abrams who's 4 months pregnant with his child. They haven't been engaged or married yet but still inseparable. As for Nate he lives with Chuck and Blair and he's been dating but he hasn't made it into a serious relationship. He never forgets her. Everyday and night, he thinks of her and hopes that someday, she will comeback. He hasn't moved on ever since, he still wanted her. He still in love her. He always thinks of the good times they had. He misses her calling him _Natie_ and strolling in the park hand in hand and the time when he wakes up from his bed, he would always see her lying beside him smiling. He misses everything of her. Then he thought of something. _Has she moved on already?_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

One day, Blair was dressing up for her lunch meeting with her mom when her cell phone rang. She immediately picked it up to see who's calling then by her shock, she answered it.

**'Serena?' 'Hey B!'** Serena said happily. **'Oh my God! Serena! How have you been there in Italy? You never called. It's been like forever since I last talked to you.' 'I know, B. I'm sorry, been pretty busy here with my career and all. I missed you so much, Blair. How is everything there?' 'Missed you too, S. Well, it's still what it seems. Nothing changed since you migrated there.'** '**Oh well then… How is your married life with Chuck?**' Serena asked. **'Chuck is… well… Chuck… Still the Basstard I love.' **Serena laughed as Blair said it to her.

'**B, I have something to tell you.'** Serena inhaled as she says it. **'Well, do tell. I'd love to hear from you. What is it?'** **'I'm coming home next week!' **Serena finally said it with relief. **'Oh my God! For real?'** **'Well, yeah I guess. Can't wait to see you all there.' 'That's good news! I-I don't know what to say but… I'm glad you're coming home! I wonder how Nate will react if he finds out.' **But then Serena's heart starts beating. She suddenly remembered the reason she left the city in the first place. **'S? S? Yoohoo, still there?**' Blair noticed she became quiet. **'Uh, yeah. Umm, how is he?**' Blair knew Serena's reaction when she mentioned Nate. She knows Serena still has feelings for Nate but when she mentioned his name to her, it just slipped out of her mouth coz of her excitement.

**'Do you really wanna know?**' Blair asked. **'Well, do I have to? But he's okay, right?' 'Well, yes. After all, I think he misses you. Until now, I think.' 'Okay. Blair?…''What S?' **Serena doesn't know how to say it; she's thinking how she's gonna say it. She doesn't know how will Blair react about what she's gonna say so she decided not to tell until she comes back and announce something surprising that everyone might be surprised of.

**'Nothing. I just… I'm glad I'm coming home and see you guys again. I'll tell you when I return.' 'Okay… Tell me everything okay? I'm dying to hear about there.''Yeah I will. I'll see you soon okay?' 'Yes, yes. Can't wait.' 'Bye B.' 'Byeeee!' **Serena hung up her phone. Blair can't wait so she immediately finds Chuck to break the news of Serena's return. She wanders everywhere in their suite. **'Chuck! Chuck!'** She calls out his name hoping he would appear somewhere but he was nowhere in sight. He probably left without Blair knowing. **'Ugh that idiotic basstard!'** She said it to herself. Her cell phone then beeps a new message. She picked it up lying on the sofa and checked it. It's a message from chuck saying he is in Bass Industries for a meeting and apologizes for not telling her he was leaving. Blair didn't reply to his text, she'd rather tell him when he comes home. Suddenly, she heard someone coming out from the elevator. She turned around to see who it is and it was Nate.

**'Didn't expect you to come home this hour, Nate. Had fun with the goose named Dan Humphrey and his pregnant hippie?' **Blair asks him as Nate walks to her. **'He's not a goose, Blair and yes we had fun.' 'Whatever.' **Blair said. **'Anyway, I just got a phone call earlier. Guess who?' **Nate frowned.** 'Louis?' 'He never calls me ever since.' 'Dan?' 'Nope.' 'Vanessa?' 'No.' **With Nate starting to look confused, he gave his last guess**. 'Jenny?' 'Ugh! Why would I even let you guess if it's only those Brooklyns anyway? Fine! Let's not waste time guessing some random names. It's Serena.' **Nate stared at Blair for a few seconds. His heart started to pound fast. **'Serena is coming home?' When?' **He asks as he sits beside Blair**.**

** 'Probably next week. And she said she going home with someone who I have no frickin' idea who.' **Nate nodded and suspects who could be Serena's mystery someone. **'Do you think… That she still doesn't wanna see me?' **Blair just raised her shoulders. **'I don't know… Why? You're still not over her, are you?' 'I'm just asking so it wouldn't be awkward when we see each other again. I mean, we haven't seen each other for a long time and I guess that she's over it now.' **Nate explained**. **Blair stood up and about to go to her room but she looked back at Nate.

**'Who knows? Let's just wait and see…' **She took 2 steps forward then looked back at Nate again. **'By the way, when I saw the reaction on your face when I told you it was Serena who called, I knew that you still love her. And when I mentioned you to her, she just couldn't speak. So, obviously, you both still have feelings for each other.' **Nate chuckled but Blair looked like she meant what she said to him.** 'Come on, Blair. We moved on. It's not a big deal anymore.' 'Don't deny the obvious, Nate. Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta call Chuck and shout at him for being a basstard for not telling me that he was leaving.' **

Then Blair walked inside her room and shut the door. Nate can't believe Serena is returning after a long time of not seeing each other. He knew Blair was right. He does still miss and love Serena. He actually never got over that beautiful blonde princess of his life. He smiled. She's coming back in a few days hoping to be with her again and for her to be able to make up with him. Although, they had broken up twice already, he still never gets enough of her. He remembered when Serena once left to boarding school then comes back after a year, and he thought that they were gonna be together, but instead, she told him she didn't come back for him because she doesn't wanna hurt Blair who was in a relationship with him that time. He wonders if it will happen again. He doesn't know what to do when she returns but them he remembered that Blair told him that Serena won't be alone when she comes home. He wonders who that person is.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So here's the 3rd chapter. This will be quite long. R&R and tell me what you think. If I received tons of reviews and good feedback, I will definitely write more. ENJOY!

CHAPTER 3

She is finally home. She can't wait to see everybody again after being absent for 2 years. Lily Humphrey, her mother organized a welcome home party for Serena. So Serena is expected to be home by 8pm sharp with her mystery person. Even Gossip Girl couldn't identify who it is because they were landed in a private secured place where no civilians are allowed to go to.

The party has started already in the Humphreys. Many guests have arrived already. Dan and pregnant Vanessa came in together hand in hand. Blair and Chuck were already there before the party even started. They helped organize the party with Lily and Rufus. Nate helped in too but he went home after to get ready. He entered the party alone. He felt nervous being at the party. Then he looked to his left and was surprised to see Juliet approach him. He can't believe she got invited after what she did to Serena few years ago.

**'Hey Nate. How's it going?' 'What are you doing here?' 'I got invited. Serena told her mom to give me an invitation and me and Serena already made up before remember?… So, you came alone?' **Nate gave her a look and nodded. **'Yeah.' 'Oh okay. Just came to say hello. I gotta go to my boyfriend.' 'Boyfriend huh?' 'Yeah. For almost a year already. I think you know him.' **Juliet points to the guy holding a wine glass wearing a gray coat and black tie. **'You-you're dating Aaron Rose?' **Nate looked surprised. **'Uh huh. You looked surprised.' 'Aaron Rose. Blair Waldorf's step-brother, Serena's ex boyfriend. Why wouldn't I be?' 'He's a good guy. I love him so much… So I'll see you around then.' **Nate waved then Juliet smiled and walked away.

Nate then went to Dan and Vanessa sitting on the sofa, talking. **'Hey lovebirds.' **Nate said. **'Hey Nate.' **Vanessa replied. **'Quite a party huh? Everyone's talking about Serena. Almost all of them.' **Dan said. Nate nodded and sat down opposite to them. **'Yeah and also about her companion. I don't know.'** Vanessa added. '**Well, we'll see once she gets here.**' Nate sighed. '**What's wrong man? You seemed nervous or something**.' Dan noticed Nate. **'No I'm not. Well, maybe.' 'Nervous about seeing her, I can see that.' **Vanessa noticed Nate's face. A waiter approaches them and offers champagne. Vanessa gets one but than took it from her. '**Hey, you know you can't drink champagne while you have a kid inside.' 'Come on, it's just one sip' **Vanessa gets the drink from Dan but he puts it away from her further. Nate smiled at the two as he watches them acting like husband and wife. **'Uh uh. Not now. It's bad for you especially the baby. I don't want our baby ending up like those scumbags out there. A glass of water or a juice would do' **Then Dan drank the champagne and Vanessa rolled her eyes. **'Actually, this kind of champagne is really good.'** Dan added as he looks at the drink he's holding. Vanessa looked everywhere and scanned the whole room and to his surprise.

'**Hey. Serena is here.' **Nate turned his head to the left and stood up. To his surprise, he couldn't believe what he saw. She's back. Serena is back. He took a glance at her and can't take his eyes off her. He watches as she is being greeted by Eric, Lily, Rufus and the other guests. She was like an angel that he couldn't resist. She hasn't looked different ever since. Her hair is still blonde and long with curls. Her goddess like face is still the face he knows and loves. She looks absolutely perfect and his heart melted. Serena was busy greeting other guests when she saw Nate. She was also surprised, her heart started to beat. Finally, their eyes meet again from afar. After few seconds of staring into each other, Blair interrupted and gave her a big hug.

**'Serena!' **Then she looked away from Nate and talked to Blair. **'You're here! You're finally here!' **Blair said in excitement. **'I know! I missed you so much! I can't believe you did this for me. Wow! You looked great' 'Of course. Why wouldn't I be? It was Lily's idea to throw this one for you. Chuck, Nate and I helped along too.' **Serena smiled and nodded after Blair said it to her. Her heart couldn't stop beating because she saw Nate earlier. She doesn't know if she should say hi to him. She thought maybe he had already forgotten their past and moved on. **'S? Something in mind?**' Blair noticed Serena being quiet. **'I… Where is Chuck? I haven't seen him here.' 'Ugh. I hope he didn't leave again … So, where's your mystery man?' 'Oh… He'll be here any second. He just needs to work on something.' 'Come on S. Who's he?' 'I told you. It's a surprise. You'll see him later.' **Then Serena scanned whole the room and found Chuck approaching her.

'**Hey… Chuck' **Serena smiled as she hugged Chuck. '**Serena. Good to see you.' Chuck said. 'You haven't changed a bit, Chuck.' **Serena told him then Blair answered

**'Oh of course he hasn't. Typical. He never changed even after we're married. Same old Chuck, Work always! He couldn't stay even for a day!' 'Me? What about you? You won't even save a dime just because you keep getting new stuff and plus you never shut up about what's new about this fashion, that fashion. Blah blah blah.' **Chuck answered back. '**What else would I even talk about with you? Heck, you're always gone! Plus I'm bored always**' Blair's voice gone louder. People are already staring at them and Serena standing between them feeling awkward. **'Guys please.' **Serena pleaded but they kept arguing**. 'Then Nate will keep you company. He's always around. What's the deal?' 'Oh! Then I can have sex with Nate and all? What are you? Ten? I just wanted to have a normal sex life with you and for you to have time with me, Chuck. Then what is our marriage for? I thought you'd be there for me while Serena is gone. But you're not. Well, Nate yeah but he's got problems of his own.' **Chuck doesn't know what to say to her. **'You really wanted that?' **Chuck asked in a soft voice. **'Yes, Chuck. So badly.' 'How 'bout right now?' 'Now?' 'Up in my old room.' **Blair smiled and both raced upstairs to Chuck's old room.

After the scene, everything came back to normal. Dan and Vanessa both stood up to greet Serena. Dan looked at Nate. **'Hey, man. Aren't you gonna go to her?' 'Uh… Maybe later. She's still filled up greeting everybody.' 'Oh okay.' **Dan held Vanessa's hand and headed straight to Serena. He didn't look back to see Serena. He just stood up and walked away to get a drink. **'Vanessa I'm so happy for you and Dan. I hope it stays that way. You're starting a family of your own and I just wanna congratulate you.' **Serena smiled at the couple**. 'Thank you Serena. It means a lot.' 'And we'll be sure you're gonna be one of the godmothers of this kid.' **Dan added. **'Aww... Thank you Dan.' **Serena gave Dan a kiss on the cheek**. 'Hey, I'm just gonna get a drink. I'll see you guys.' 'Sure.' **Vanessa replied. Serena walked to the kitchen to get champagne.

When she entered, she saw Nate sitting on the bar stool alone drinking. **'Nate?' **Serena finally spoke to him. He turned his head and saw her. Both of their hearts started beating faster. They couldn't take their eyes off of each other. The room became quiet and they're the only ones inside. **'Serena. Hey' **Nate hesitantly said to her.** 'Hi.' **Serena just couldn't look away from his blue eyes. They wanted to embrace one another. Nate stood up in front of her. **'How are you?'** Nate smiled as he embraces her. He missed the warmth of her embrace and the comfort of her body. He doesn't want to let go, but the fact is that they're not together anymore. Serena felt the same way too but she's trying her best to keep her feelings to herself. '**I'm good. Italy's good but it's not the same as here in New York. Something new about you?' **Serena chuckled**. 'Well… I'm still me, still working with my grandfather. Nothing actually changed. Been with a few dates but it's not serious.' **Serena nodded as if she was okay with it. She remained quiet and doesn't know what to say so Nate spoke instead. '**So… Blair told me you have someone brought with you.' 'Yeah… You'll meet him later. You'll be surprised when you see him so I hope you'll be okay with it… Since…' **Serena hesitated and Nate just kept looking at her waiting to finish her sentence. **'…You know… That… Time when we…' 'Broke up?**'Nate continued her statement. **'Yeah… I know we didn't get a chance to make up but I wanted to apologize for leaving without saying goodbye and it's the same reason when we first broke up, and I swear it won't happen again.' 'Serena… It's fine… I'm over it. No worries' **Nate replied**. 'Really? You're really over it?'**Serena wanted to make sure she heard it right. '**Yeah…**' Nate said to her but inside, he can't believe he actually said that. Why didn't he just tell the truth that he isn't over her? Serena half-smiled. **'So friends? Again again?' **Serena chuckled. '**Yeah. Again again.**' Nate smiled back at Serena. She smiled again and embraced him. She closed her eyes while wrapped around Nate and he couldn't stop smiling. He missed her so badly. He wanted to kiss her but they just declared themselves as friends again and no one kisses their friend right? Then he or she isn't a friend at all. It's more than that. Serena's phone then beeped as if a new message just arrived. She let go of Nate after their long tender embrace. She immediately grabbed her cell phone from her bag. She smiled as she read the text. **'He's here.' 'Who's here?' **Nate asked with a confused face. Serena looked at him, got her bag, grabbed his arm and dragged towards the door. **'Come… You'll see.'**

As they both exited the kitchen, Chuck and Blair went down the stairs trying to fix their messy look after making love upstairs trying to listen to who is talking in the middle. Nate and Serena stopped as they walked into the watching guests. **'Wait. Why is Carter Baizen here and where is he?' **Nate asked with a confused look. Serena didn't respond. **'…Now that Serena is back, she can't wait to tell you the big announcement.' **Carter continued his speech as Serena walked to Carter.

'**Ahh… There she is… Let's give her a round of applause.' **Everyone clapped their hands, except Nate, Blair, Chuck, Dan, Vanessa and Eric. They noticed something wrong about Carter. **'Serena, this is your night, your party. What can you say?' **Carter faced Serena and raised his eyebrow. **'Umm… I would like to thank you all for coming here tonight. It means so much to me that you organized a party just for me and it means so much to me you're here. I hope you enjoyed the party so… Umm (clears throat) I have an announcement to say… Uh… When I was in Italy, I felt so alone… I knew almost no one there, but… Then I ran to an old friend whom I haven't seen in years. He's always there for me and he is caring. Now, we planned to go back here…' **Serena continues her speech. Blair covered her mouth with her 2 hands as if she was shocked. She whispered to Chuck. **'Oh my God! She's pregnant!' 'Wait until she finishes!' **Chuck whispered back because he's listening to Serena. **'… Now I'm happy yet nervous to tell you that… I'M ENGAGED!' **Serena got her diamond ring in her bag and wore it then showed it to everybody. Everyone got surprised when she told them but they clapped their hands. **'…With me… And yeah… I'm the mystery man.' **Carter added as he wrapped his arm around Serena and the guests clapped louder. Blair, Chuck and especially Nate can't believe what they just heard. They weren't happy about Carter and Serena. Nate just stood there watching people admiring Serena and Carter. He felt so heartbroken yet furious. He hated Carter for so long. He can't believe that his great love is tying the not with him. He took a last glance at Serena then he made his way out of the party and went home.

**'What the F? He is the mystery man? Ugh!' **Blair angrily said.**' 'Something is not right about him.' **Chuck suspected. Blair looked at him with her arms crossed. **'Of course. I can't believe Serena agreed to marry that horse-faced faggot…' **

Blair pouted as Serena approached them with Carter beside her. **'Hey Blair. Chuck. I guess you know already.' **Blair put on a fake smile as Carter smirked. **'Yeah. You're getting married. How long have you been together engaged?' **Blair asked.** 'We've been dating for a year and been engaged for like 5 months. It's gonna be a happy ending for me now I've got the girl I wanted and loved.' **Carter looked at Serena as he said it and Serena blushed as she smiled. Blair is disgusted on the inside but she does her best to cover it up. **'Well, I've got to talk to the other guests. I'll see you later, honey?' **Carter told Serena. Serena nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek and watches him leave. **'Serena, let's go upstairs in Chuck's old room. We have to talk.' **Blair held her arm. **'Uh… How about somewhere that's not Chuck's room?'** Serena suggested. '**Okay. Then to your old room.' **Blair, Serena and Chuck headed upstairs together. Upstairs, inside Serena's old room, only a few things of hers were left. Beside the bed, is her bedside table with a lamp and a picture frame of the NJBC. **'Serena, sit down. We gotta talk to you about something.' **Blair said as she closed and locked the door. **'What is it about?' **Serena asked as she sat on the bed.** 'It's about you and Carter.' **Chuck answered**. 'Seriously, Serena, what were you thinking of marrying that imbecile? We hate him!' **Blair raised her voice and Serena raised her eyebrows. **'He's changed. He is so nice to me and so kind to me while I was there alone.' 'Changed huh? Well I didn't notice any changes in him.' **Chuck said.** 'Yeah I noticed that too. Serena, we want you to be happy but we want you to think first.' **Blair sat beside Serena. **'We all know who Carter is. He is always up to mischief.'… **Serena looked at Chuck and Blair.** 'Guys, please. That was the old Carter. He already realized his mistakes and became a better person. Trust me. He loved me and cared for me. He didn't treat me like dirt… Chuck, Blair… I know what I'm doing and I just need your support. Please do it… For me.'… **Blair and Chuck looked at each other then turned back to Serena. They really hated Carter but they don't want to hurt their friend so they had no choice but to support her. Blair held Serena's arm and looked at her. **'We want you to be happy Serena. Whatever you wanted to do, it's your choice. **Blair said in a soft voice. Serena smiled and looked at Blair then Chuck. **'Thank you B. Thank you Chuck.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here is the 4th chapter. SO please enjoy and please review and rate. One R&R will be okay and I will post the 5th chapter. I hope you enjoy... Questions? Suggestions? You're free to email me or message me...

CHAPTER 4

It's been few weeks after Serena's return and only to find out that she has been engaged with her mystery man who turned out to be none other than Carter Baizen for months. The wedding is already being planned. Meanwhile at the Waldorf penthouse, Serena and Blair are browsing through various wedding magazines for what should Serena wear on the big day while Lily is busy organizing the reception and the decorations.

**'After this, I have to go to Chuck's office.'**

** 'Why?' **Serena asked. '

**'I have to redecorate his office that has been looking like a haunted house for ages.'**

** 'Okay… I was just planning to visit Carter too… So…'**

** 'But I booked us a dinner with Nate and Chuck later. You know how I missed us 4 bonding without a piece of a Brooklyn especially a Humphrey.'**

** 'Oh Blair when will you stop hating on Dan?'**

** 'Hmmm… When he dies?' **Blair laughed and Serena smirked.

In Chuck's office, Nate is sitting on the couch while Chuck handed him a glass of champagne.

**'Isn't it a little early to drink?' **Nate tells Chuck as he gets the glass from him.

**'Relax Nathaniel. You won't die.'**

Nate took a sip and Chuck sat on the opposite couch holding a drink.

**'So, Blair booked a table for us later at dinner.****' **

**'Yeah? Is Serena going?'**

** 'Yes she will. Then whatever you still have left with Serena, you can patch things up.' **

**'I don't know man… She's probably moved on with Carter and she seemed happy with him.'**

** 'Ha… Happy? Do you think she's gonna be happy with that prick? Open your eyes, Nathaniel, this is reality. We know what Serena wants and definitely not Carter Baizen. Face it, you know who she loves most and it's not her soon to be husband. After some time, she will realize what she wants. That's who Serena is.'**

Nate thought about what Chuck said. He could be right.

'**You're right but… I think it's better if I just support her and be a friend instead of getting her back and confess what I really feel. I don't want to repeat the same mistakes again.'**

** 'So that's it? You're giving up just like that?' **Chuck looked at him deeply waiting for an answer.

Eventually, Nate stood up placed his hands on his head thinking. '**I don't know… Should I?' **

**'I don't know, Nathaniel. It's not my decision. But I suggest you go on while there's still a chance.' **Chuck then stood up and gave Nate a pat on the shoulder**.**

Serena dropped by in Carter's office just to check him out. She knocked on the door, after 3 knocks, Carter opened it.

'**What brings you here gorgeous?**' As Carter gave Serena a kiss on the cheek.

**'I was just checking on you. Even though I know you're busy.**' Serena smiled.

'**Oh. To check if I have a woman in here?' **

**'No silly.' **Serena laughed**. 'Am I not allowed to check up on my fiancé?' **Serena asked in a romantic voice and gave Carter a kiss on the lips.

**'Yeah yeah you have a point. I'm really busy but I'm glad you came. I've got meetings but I promise to get in touch with our wedding.' **

**'Okay… I won't be meeting you at dinner, I'm having dinner with Blair, Nate and Chuck.' 'Nah… It's fine. I'm gonna have to finish some paper works but I'll be seeing you later okay? 'Okay… I gotta go to Chuck's first. I'll see you.' **Serena kissed Carter and left his office.

Blair entered Chuck's office without a knock. She wanted to finish redecorating immediately.

**'Blair, what are you doing here?**' Chuck asked while he's sitting in his Chair behind the desk.

**'Your office needs a change. Look at this place, needs new stuff.' **Blair grabbed the dusty vase from the shelf and placed it on a box behind the door.

**'Blair, not now. I've got clients coming here today.' **

**'Well, then you have to clean this place if your gonna have visitors.'**

** 'Blair…' **

**'Oh… These flowers need to be thrown.' **Blair grabbed the plastic flowers on the vase on the coffee table and threw it on the trash.

**'For God sakes Blair. Let it go. Can you do it some other time?' **

**'This time is the other time.' **

Then they started to argue again and again until the time where Chuck kissed Blair to shut her up and it all continued with kissing. Nate felt awkward seeing those two doing it so he stood up and decided to leave.

**'I better go. I'll see you two later.' **Nate closed the door and headed downstairs only to find Serena is about to come up.

**'Hey, Nate. I was just gonna go up.' **

**'No, you don't wanna go up there. Trust me. Chuck and Blair are doing… some… business right now.' **

**'Oh for goodness sakes. They just can't get enough, don't they?' **Serena smiled.

**'Yeah. That's what they're living for…'** Nate scratched his head.

**'Okay, I guess I should be going then.' **Serena was about to walk away when Nate stopped her.

'**Serena… While were here how about we just go grab some coffee or walk at the park or something.' **

**'Yeah… Sure… I've got nothing to do until dinner anyways.' **

**'Great. Just like old times.'**

** 'Just like old times.' **Serena repeated and laughed.

After having coffee, Nate and Serena walked around Central Park.

**'So, what job did you have there?'** Nate asked Serena as they sat on the bench.

**'Modeling. It was great but I have to take a leave because of the wedding. At first it was hard because you have to go back and forth on the stage until you get it right. Last time I broke my heel, it was so awful.' **

Nate laughed and smiled at missed her laugh and the stories she loves telling. **'It's a good thing you didn't break a bone or something.' **

**'Yes. Thank goodness or else I'm gonna have to live with a sprain on my ankle… So, how's your work? And how come you haven't got a girlfriend yet?' 'Err… It's along story… I guess I'm just focusing on my job. It's doing good but um… It's getting boring sometimes.'**

** 'You really never changed, Nate.' **Serena chuckled.

**'Hey… Since the day is young, would you like to go ride on the boat? It's been a long time since we last rode.' **

Serena smiled. **'We're acting like kids again, aren't we?' **

**'Come on, we won't take long. I missed those days.' **Nate stood up being ready to go to the boat. He took Serena's hand to get her up.

**'Alright. You're gonna row the boat again like you always do whenever we go boating.' **

**'Yes, madam.' **Nate bowed andSerena laughed and punched Nate in the arm and giggled.

They rented a boat. Nate and Serena were facing each other while Nate rows the boat in the middle of the lake with people in the other boats. Most of them were couples. Serena noticed most of them are snuggling, embracing and romantic with each other. It just reminds her and Nate when they were sill together. She misses that. She looked deeply at Nate while he was busy rowing and looking on both sides. She got herself mesmerized into Nate's handsome look. She suddenly realized that she isn't over him and that she still has feelings for him.

**'Wow. Most of them are romantic with each other.' **

As Nate noticed the other people on their boat. **'Yeah, I think we're the only one who's not like that.' **

**'You really think so?' 'Look around you, Nate. Did you see anyone who's not so romantic?'**

Nate looked around and then turned back to Serena. **'Yeah. Us.'**

Serena rolled her eyes. '**Uh… Yeah but it's an exception.' **

**'Well, forget them anyways. Why do we even care?' **Nate chuckled.

'**Yeah. It's not like were jealous, right?' **

**'Right.'**

They kept quiet after. They were in the middle of the lake just looking around every corner until their eyes met and glanced at each other for a while. There is a sparkle as they look into each others eyes. They got each other hypnotized.

**'You're so beautiful, Serena…I…'**

Serena couldn't speak right after Nate said it to her. She half smiled, and she couldn't look away. They both leaned slowly against each other. They are 2 inches away from each other until Serena's phone rang. She immediately got her phone to see who texted.

**'Carter wanted me to stop by. I think we should go back now.' **

**'Yeah… Sure… Hold on.'**

After heading back, Nate got out first and held Serena's hand to help her step out.

**'It was really fun. Thanks Nate.' **

**'Sure. Anytime.' **Nate smiled back at Serena. As Serena was about to turn around and walk away, he grabbed her shoulder.

**'Serena… Wait…**'

Serena turned around to face Nate. '**What?**'

At first, he doesn't know how to say it to her. She was right looking at him waiting for a response.

**'Serena… Are you really sure?' **Serena gave him a confused look.

'**Sure about what?' **

**'Of marrying Carter Baizen? Do you really want that?'**

** 'Yes, Nate. I do. What makes you ask that?'**

** 'I think maybe you have the wrong decision… Carter Baizen? What if he's not who you think he is?' **

**'Nate, you've gone completely out of line. I'm marrying Carter because I want to, because I love him and that's that.' **

**'You don't have to pretend anymore, Serena. I know what you really feel and you can't hide it because I can see it in your eyes. It's not over between us. It never has.' **Nate held her arm but Serena let go.

**'No! For you, yes. But for me, we're over. My heart is with Carter now, not you. So why can't you move on?' **

**'Because I… I'm in love with you. I always loved you. It just doesn't seem to get away as much I tried.' **

Serena stared at Nate. She can really see that he meant what he said. Nate held her hand and spoke softly.

**'Come on. While there's still time, just you and me. Let's make a fresh start together. Forget everything in the past and we'll never commit those mistakes again.' **

Serena just stared at Nate. She wanted to but she can't. She doesn't want to hurt Carter and because their wedding is settled already. She pulled her hand off Nate, she just can't be with him anymore, she thought.

**'I'm sorry, but it's already too late.' **Then she walked away leaving Nate standing heartbroken.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I am very busy and all. So her is the 5th chapter and don't worry, semestral break is starting next week so I will be updating faster. I am already doing chapter 6 and that's when the real drama will start. So please review and rate and oh. No reviews yet so, I guess... Should I still continue it? Haha... You decide.. Come on... OKAY, ENJOY ;)

CHAPTER 5

Blair booked a table of 4 in _La Grenouille_ restaurant in Manhattan. She and Chuck were waiting on their table for Serena and Nate to come. And while they still haven't arrived yet, they already ordered food. After a few minutes, Nate arrived first. **'Hey, sorry I'm late. Just stuff from the office.'. **He removed his coat and sat down. Just as then, Serena arrived.

'**Hey, sorry I'm late. Just stuff with Carter.**' She sat down. Blair and Chuck stared at both of them with their eyebrows up.

'**Okay then. We already ordered since you guys were late.' **Serena sat facing Blair, Chuck on her left and Nate on her right. They kept quiet for a few seconds not knowing what to say. Serena and Nate felt awkward since they had a small fight earlier but trying to keep their cool so Blair and Chuck won't notice. Later then, the food arrived.

**'Wow. Looks so yummy.'** Serena said as the waiter placed the food on the table. In the middle of the dinner, they just keep on eating without uttering a word. Blair couldn't stay quiet so she spoke.

**'So… It's been a long time since we had dinner. Oh, I miss this.' 'Oh yeah. Just like old times.' **Serena smiled as she looked at Chuck and Blair.

**'Yup. Especially when we were all couples, that's the best time.' **Nate added then Serena rolled her eyes.

**'Yeah but that was in the past.' **

**'Still, it was the best time for us.' **

**'I think the best time for me is that I'm getting married and my best friends are gonna be there.' **Chuck and Blair looked at both of them talking.

**'I thought the best time for you is when we went skinny dipping at the Cedar Lake…' **

**'You went skinny dipping?' **Blair asked in a confused voice.

'**Well, that was before. My wedding is gonna be the best time now.' 'Are you sure of that?' **Nate asked.

'**Yes, Nate. 100% sure. What made you ask that?'**

** 'Well, maybe it won't be what you think it'll be.' **Serena smirked**. 'Well, maybe it will be what you think won't be.' 'I'm just saying.' 'What for?' 'For you.' **

**'Thanks, but no thanks. Excuse me, I have to get some fresh air.' **Serena stood up and went outside. Nate started to regret what he just said. He shouldn't be doing that to Serena in the middle of their dinner.

**'Nate… We were supposed to enjoy this. Why the hell did you do that?' **Chuck asked.

**'I-I know. I'm sorry… I'll just… I'll talk to her.' **He stood up and followed Serena outside. Blair felt sad because she wanted to have a good time with her best friends. Chuck saw the look on her face. He held her face and she looked at him. **'Don't worry. They'll sort things out and everything will be fine. Trust me.' **Chuck kissed her forehead as Blair smiled. **'I believe you. I hope they'll find a way back to each other again.'**

Nate approached Serena outside. He saw that she really is unhappy and pissed. He hates seeing her like that and he definitely regrets about what he said earlier.

'**Serena… I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. It was my mistake and I shouldn't have said it.' **Serena looked at Nate disappointedly.

**'Oh yeah? Right in front of Chuck and Blair in the middle of dinner. What are you saying in there? I should cancel my own wedding because it won't be what I think will be? According to Nate Archibald? God, Nate… I want us to be friends and support each other and be… be normal. Why can't you do that?' **Nate gazed to her eyes trying to think what he's gonna say to her.

**'You know what? You're right. Maybe I'm just over reacting. I-I'm sorry.' **

**'That's it?' **

**'Yeah… It's your life, not mine. I shouldn't have done this to you because after all, us, it's the past and… I shouldn't shove it to the future.' **Serena stared at Nate as h

e said it to her. Nate wanted Serena to be happy and he should be happy for her. She's getting married. So what? He doesn't have a choice. **'Nate… I…' **Serena not knowing what to say.

**'Look. I will leave you alone. Whatever you decide. I'll support that and I won't stop you. I'll be your friend, but what I feel about you now is not gonna change. I'll always have feelings for you. Always.' **After Nate spoke, Serena kept silent.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So here is the 6th chapter. Please enjoy and btw, thank you for the first review bastard143. It really means a lot to me. I will update more and I will see what I can do to put your idea to this story. So please review and I will be happy for more reviews... Enjoy the 6th chapter... :))))

CHAPTER 6

Weeks have passed. Only few weeks left before Serena and Carter's wedding. The bridal shower and bachelor party were held 2 nights ago separately. Everything is almost ready. The cake, Serena's wedding gown, the decorations and the invitations. Serena visits Carter's office to check him out since he's always busy; they haven't spent much time together.

**'Carter let's go to lunch. You're probably hungry.' **Serena pleaded**. **

**'I can't. I have an appointment in 15 minutes and I have to meet clients after. Maybe tomorrow, okay?'**

**'But we barely see each other and you're always out when I'm home. Come on.'**

** 'Look, Serena. As much as I wanted to, I really have to work. I promise we'll spend time alone tomorrow.' **

**'Are you really sure? Because you broke a lot of promises.' **

**'Yes. This time I'm sure. I'm free tomorrow and it's Sunday.' **

**'Okay.' **Serena smiled with a little sadness. **'So I guess, I'll see you later?' 'Yeah.' **Carter kissed Serena on the cheek and then she left after.

Serena went to the café. She saw Blair sitting on the table waiting for her.

**'Hey, Blair.'** She kissed Blair on the cheek and sat down on the opposite. **'So… How's it going with your fiancé?' **

**'Well, he seems distant. He's just busy I guess.'**

** 'Yeah, I figured. He didn't help with the wedding at all. You think after you got married he will be the same?' **Serena thought about what Blair asked. She didn't want to live that way. She wanted Carter to have time for her too.

**'I don't know… I don't want that to happen.' **

**'Well then talk to him. Tell him how you feel and how you're scared he won't have time for you.'**

** 'I know, that's what I'm thinking right now.' **

**'Okay… Then tell him right before your wedding then everything will be fine. Chuck may be busy all the time but he's never distant. What I wanted now is a child but Chuck won't give me one.' **Serena smiled at Blair.

**'Oh B. You'll have one soon and I'm sure you'll be a great mother too.' **

**'Oh please S… I really have no idea how to be a mom but I'm really looking forward to it. How about you? Are you looking forward to be a parent?'**

** 'Uh… Carter and I haven't talked about it yet but, I do want to have one. Nate loved kids and he said he wanted to have one when he gets married.'**

** 'Of course he does. Remember when we used to date back in high school, he taught the 2****nd**** grade students lacrosse?' **

**'Yeah and it was very cute…' **

**'Chuck is well… Not into kids but I can assure he will when he has one… If he will have one… Oh fuck it S, I wanna have a child, goddamn it!' **Blair wanted to cry but she tried to stop her tears from falling.

**'Easy, Blair. You'll have one, I promise. You still have a lot of years to live. Come on, don't rush.'**

** 'You know what S? Nevermind. I'll call you later I guess.**' Blair brushed her tears, stood up, grabbed her bag and hugged Serena goodbye.

Hours later, Serena went home to their apartment. As she entered their room, she saw Carter on the bed, sitting, talking to someone on the phone. When he saw Serena, he ended the conversation with whoever he is talking to and hung up.

**'Hey, Serena.' **Carter smiled as Serena sat beside him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

**'You're home early. I didn't expect you'd be coming home this hour.' **

**'Yeah…' **Carter scratched his head and hesitating.

'**What's wrong Carter?' **Serena looked in his eyes waiting for an answer.

**'Look, Serena… I have to leave tomorrow morning. I have to go to Kansas for a business trip in uh… 10 days.'**

** '10 days? Carter… I thought we're spending time together tomorrow. You promised.' **Serena looked upset. 'I know but this is really important. I'm sorry. But it's our wedding in 2 weeks and-'

'**Carter, you barely even help for the wedding because you spend your entire time in your business… work whatsoever… And you're acting like there's no wedding and all. What the hell, Carter? You Don't spend time with me and you always put your frickin' job first. Work this work that, work everything and I-'**

** 'Shut up!' **Carter stood up raising his voice and shouted right at her face. Serena got so nervous and got shocked because Carter never shouted at her like that. **'I am so sick of complaints, Serena! We are getting married, okay? Do you hear me? You don't mess with my work, you hear?'** Serena nodded but couldn't speak because of shock. Her heart is beating fast as she tries to hold her tears. Carter kept staring at her with terror but then saw her angelic face shivering.

**'Look, I… I'm so sorry… I didn't mean…' **He tried to touch her but then she backed out and walked away.

Serena walked the streets trying to get Carter out of her head. It was the first time in her life to be yelled at like that. She felt so hurt. She still loves him but now she isn't sure. She thought about where to go. Blair has problems on her own with Chuck. She doesn't want her mother to see her like that because she might get suspicious. Eric is in college. Dan and Vanessa? Well, they are so busy preparing for their baby. So that leaves only one person. She decided to call him to see if he's doing anything.

**'Hello?'**

** 'Nate, it's me.'**

** 'Oh hey, Serena. What's up?'**

** 'Uh nothing really… Are you busy right now?' **

**'Not really, I'm just here by myself at the Empire watching TV. Just got home actually. Why?'**

'**Can I stop by? I really needed someone right now.' 'Uh yeah, sure. Something wrong?' 'Umm… I'll tell you when I get there.'**

'**Sure… I guess I'll see you then.' 'Yeah. Bye.'**

Ten minutes later, Nate heard the elevator ring. He turned his head to see Serena arrive. It looked liked she just cried. She really looks so sad. He stood and embraced her. And as he does, she finally let her tears out and cried. Nate hated seeing her like that. He knew he would always be there for her no matter what. **'Serena… What's wrong?' **He looks into her teary eyes waiting for her response.

**'Come on, you can tell me.' **Serena then began to speak. **'Nate… I-I… I just felt so hurt and it's unexpected.'**

Few minutes later, the sat on the couch. Serena already explained what happened. Nate got furious about Carter. **'So he shouted and yelled at you for that?' **His facial expression and voice got a bit angry.

**'Yeah. But then he said he didn't mean it and he…he apologized.' **

**'No, wait Serena. You can't be treated that way. Who the fuck is he to shout at you like that? Then he just said he's sorry? Let me deal with that guy.'**

** ' No don't. He didn't mean it, I can tell. He's just stressed out because of the hard work and all. I just, I just felt offended and hurt but-' **

**'No, Serena. He's an ass. I already warned you. Even Chuck and Blair told you that.**' Serena bowed her head with sadness but Nate lifted her chin up and looked straight at him.

**'I won't let anything like that happen to you. And, I'm always here for you.' **Serena smiled. After all those times she'd hurt him, he never changed and she loved him for that.

'**You're such a good guy, Nate. Thank you.**' Nate smiled back after she spoke.

**'Hey Nate, um… Can we take a walk? I thought I needed some fresh air to freshen up my mind.' 'Yeah sure.' **Then they both stood up. But then Serena had something to say again.

**'Hey Nate?' **

**'Yeah?' 'What I told you earlier, um… It's just gonna be between us. I don't want Chuck or Blair or anyone to know.' **Nate nodded**. 'Yeah sure your secret is safe with me and also, if he did this to you again, I'm gonna kill him.' **Serena chuckled but she knew Nate meant what he said.

Minutes later at Central park, Nate and Serena were walking by the pond watching ducks and remote controlled boats swim. Carter has been calling Serena but she rejected every call and ignored his texts. She just let herself forget about it first and tries enjoy the rest of the day.

**'Hey, you okay?' **Nate looked at Serena who hasn't smiled much lately like she used to.

'**Well, I can't keep Carter's voice out of my mind.' **Serena said as she sat down at the bench with Nate following after.

**'Hey… I'm here for you. And you know what you just need?' **Serena looked at him with confusion. **'What?'**

Moments later, Serena and Nate were at the bar drinking and dancing. They were drunk and hyper. They were in the middle of the crowd and sang along with the song.

**'I am so fucking happy right now! Whooh!'** As Serena raised the bottle of beer while dancing.

**'Come on, Serena! Louder!' **Nate shouted as he drinks his beer.

**'I am so happy right now!' **Serena shouted louder.

**'Cheers! To Serena!' 'And you, Nate! Haha!' **They toasted and both drank to the very last drop.

**'Oh Nate, I so love you. Thank you so much!' **Serena told Nate then all of the sudden, she kissed him and Nate was even too drunk to resist so he held her waist and gave in. They lasted for a few seconds and then let go. Nate smiled.

Few hours later Nate went home to the Empire drunk. It was already 2am when he went home. Chuck went out his room because he thought he heard someone.

**'Hey, man.' **Nate said with a drunken voice.

**'Nathaniel, where have you been? We've been calling you and Serena but you didn't answer.' **

**'Relax man, we just drank and we danced. No need to worry 'bout that. I was just with Serena the whole time.'**

** 'You're drunk, dude. Clean up and get some rest. You look like dog shit.' **But Nate just laughed at Chuck. **'Oh, Chuck, Chuck, Chuck. Wait, I sounded like a chicken. I sound like a damn chicken! Haha.' **Nate laughed again. Chuck rolled his eyes and went back to his room.

Meanwhile Serena opened the door to their bedroom when she saw Carter sitting down still awake and worried.

**'Serena. Where the hell have you been? I was worried.' **He stood up and walked towards her.

**'I was trying to get that anger of yours out of my mind.' **Serena still upset about how Carter treated her hours ago.

**'I know, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry.' **He looked at her straight in the eye.

**'I called you and left you tons of messages but you never answered. Then you were gone for hours and even Chuck and Blair doesn't know where you are. Where were you?' **

**'I got drunk with an old friend.' **Serena replied straight and firm.

**'Who's that friend? Nate?' **Carter asked suspiciously.

**'Does it matter? It's just a friend. Whatever, I'm gonna get some rest.' **Serena just took of her shoes and coat and went straight to bed.

**'Aren't you gonna wash up?' **As he asked, Serena was already asleep. Then he didn't bother to disturb his fiancé anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So here's chapter 7 and its quite short. I'm still not finished on chapter 8 but i will do my best to finish ASAP :) By the way, thank you for the review lydia826, I'm already getting to that, and Serena still has feelings for Nate so, watch out the in the upcoming chapters :) so please more reviews... ENJOY!

CHAPTER 7

The following day after the night Nate and Serena got home drunk, Serena woke up and wondered how she ended up home. The last thing she remembered is going to the bar with Nate. She thought to herself, she probably got drunk and went home. She even noticed the clothes she's wearing was also from yesterday and she didn't wash up. Carter wasn't on her side; he probably is on the dining table. His suitcase is still beside the door. She checked her cell phone to see the time and it's already 8am. Thank goodness it's still early. She got up and took a bath. Minutes later, she went out to see Carter having coffee and reading the newspaper.

**'Good morning. Sleep well?**' He asked without even looking at her.

**'Yeah. It turns out I didn't even remember last night.' **She replied as she sat on the opposite chair and poured coffee.

**'Yeah? You went home at 2am drunk. You were having fun last night.' **

**'Oh… I guess I didn't remember that.' **Serena smiled as she sips on her coffee.

**'What time are you leaving?' **She asked.

**'Today. I better be at the airport by 9:30.' **Serena nodded and they kept quiet for a few seconds. Then, Carter put down the newspaper and looked at Serena.

**'So… Did anything interesting happen last night?' **Serena looked back at Carter confused.

'**Carter, I barely remembered last night. So I'm sure nothing happened with me or Nate.' **

**'Okay… So, have you read Gossip Girl?' **Serena stared at Carter for a second and she opened her cell phone to see...

_**Spotted:**_

_**N**__ and __**S**__ gone crazy last night. These former flames lip locked after doing their crazy moves. Oh and by the way, isn't our beloved __**S**__ engaged? I wonder what __**Ca**__ will say. Looks like another drama has started. You know you love me. XOXO_

Serena felt shocked. She really didn't remember that even happened.

**'Carter… I… I… I didn't know… I'm sorry.' **Serena looked at Carter waiting for his response.

**'You really didn't know?' **

**'Yes. I told you many times I barely remember what happened last night, I… I was and I didn't know what I did.'**

** 'Only it seems to me that you have been hanging a lot with him lately.' **

**'Nothing happened between us. We're just friends and that kiss meant nothing.' **Carter didn't say anything. He just stared at Serena.

**'Carter, were getting married in 2 weeks. I don't want to argue anymore.' **

**'Okay. I believe you. It meant nothing, right?' **As Carter said, Serena nodded and smiled.

'**Nate. Is this what I think it is?' **Blair asked as she showed Nate the gossip girl blast about him and Serena kissing last night.

'**No, Blair. We were drunk and she is the one who kissed me. It was nothing.**'

**'Nothing? When it comes to you both it's always something.' **

**'Blair, she's engaged.' **

**'So? Engaged or not, she will always have a thing for you. Nate… Stop trying to deny the inevitable. You are meant to be you know that? I really don't want her to marry Carter but, I have no choice but to bear with her.' **Nate didn't respond. He thought about it. He loved Serena and he can't stand seeing her walking down the aisle to the man he knew wasn't right for her. But as he was about to answer, his cell phone rang. It was Serena to his surprise.

**'It's Serena. I should take this… Hello?' **

**'Hey Nate. Uh… Listen, did you remembered what happened with us last night?' **

**'Uh… We had a couple of drinks and we sort of dance crazed last night.' **

**'Oh okay. Well, you probably saw on Gossip Girl, right?'**

**'Yeah, I did. So, did Carter saw it?' **Serena took a deep breath and proceeded. **'Yeah, he did and he is disappointed though but he's fine with it as long as it's nothing, right**?' Nate hesitated; somehow, he knew in himself that the kiss meant something to him.

**'Right. Nothing.' 'Good. I'll see you soon. Bye.' **Serena hung up. When she was ready to stand up to go to the room, Carter went out the door with his bag.

'**Hey, I'm heading to the airport now.' 'Oh, alright. I will miss you. One week is very long, you know.' **Carter walked towards Serena.

**'Yeah, leaving you is hard too. I'll see you next week. Take care and please, no kissing other guys.' **He gave her a kiss and then hugged her.

**'Have a safe trip, Carter. I'll call you.' **

**'Me too.'**


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the chapter 8 and it's long. Please R&R. It would really make me happy. This is actually one of my favorite parts... ENJOY! :) I haven't written chapter 9 but I am gonna start now... Hope u like it.

CHAPTER 8

'**Hey, Chuck.'** As Serena entered the Empire.

**'Hey, Serena.' **Chuck answered while pouring whisky in his glass.

**'I was gonna meet Blair here.' **Serena sat down. **'Oh, she's out.' 'Oh okay, I'll just wait for her then. And Nate?'**

** 'In his room. You should probably check on him, he'd be happy.'**

** 'Oh please Chuck. What will he be happy for?' 'You, Serena.' **But then Nate went out of the room. He saw Serena and he felt delighted**. **

**'Hey, S.' **Serena's heart started beating when she saw Nate.

**'Oh, hi. Blair told me to come here and turns out, she's not here.' 'Yeah, I figured.' **He sat beside Serena and gave her a smile. She smiled back.

**'Hey, I just wanted to say sorry about last night. Carter… He's probably mad at me right now-'**

**'No, don't say sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for. Carter is fine with it. After all, we were drunk and nothing is going on.' **

**'Okay.'**

** 'Actually, Nate. Carter left this morning. He's going to Kansas for a week.' **

**'Kansas? But he's marrying you in two weeks.' 'I know. That's what I've been trying to say.'**

Natenodded. He really hated Carter leaving Serena liked that. Now since Serena is gonna be alone for a while, he will try and be with her at all times. Just as then, Blair arrived. **'Hey, S. Good thing you're here. Ready for the party tonight?' **Blair said while hugging Serena.

**'I'm not going, Blair.' **Serena said as she looked down.

**'Not going? Why? What about Carter?'**

** 'Actually, that's the reason why I don't wanna go. He's in Kansas for 10 days.'**

** '10 days? God, that's why I hate him!' 'Yeah, so it'll be kinda weird having to go without an escort.' **

**'Serena, you have to go. I'll find you a date.'**

** 'You know what, Blair. I think I can be her escort.' 'Really, Nate? You would do that?' **Serena asked.

**'Yeah, what are friends for?' **Although it kind of hurt Nate to say the word friends because when it comes to him and Serena, it's always more than friends. Serena smiled and kissed him on the cheek. **'Thank you, Nate.' **Then Serena walked away with Blair.

Hours later, at Serena's apartment, Blair and Serena were getting ready for the party tonight. Serena was putting on her make up while Blair is dressing up.

**'So, Serena. Do you still have feelings for Nate? It's all over your face when he offered to escort you.**

**' 'Blair, he just asked me as a friend who needed help.'**

** 'Oh come on, S. Nate is never over you in fact he never will. Why do you act like nothing's going on when there is something going on?' **Serena paused and placed down her mascara. She didn't speak for a moment.

**'I'm getting married, Blair. I just… I just don't want to be awkward between us. I don't want Carter to suspect that there's still something and keeping my feelings to myself, it kinda hurts.' **Serena sat down in the bed for a while looking on her lap. Blair sat beside her.

'**You still have feelings for Nate. **Serena nodded nervously**. **Yes, she never had gotten over Nate. She loves him and she doesn't know what to do. She doesn't want to hurt Carter and just break off the engagement.

**'Yeah, I still do.' 'So what are you gonna do about it?' **Serena shrugged her shoulders. **'I don't know. Keep the feelings to myself and… Move on with Carter until it goes away.'**

The party has started, Blair, Chuck, Nate and Serena went out the limo. Blair and Chuck arm to arm went inside followed by Serena and Nate.

**'Okay. So we will be talking to some important people. We'll see you two around.' **Blair suggested and she and Chuck walked away not waiting for Nate or Serena to respond. **'Carter's parents are here.' **Serena said. **'Really? Do they know that Carter won't be here until next week?**' Nate asked then Serena shrugged. **'I don't know but… Should I talk to them?' **She faced him waiting for his response.

**'Well, yeah. You're already part of the family. I'll go grab us a drink and let's meet somewhere.' **Serena sighed. **'Okay. Thank you.'**

He watched her walk to her soon to be mother and father in law then he went to the bar.

**'Serena! It's good to see you.'** Carter's mother greeted as she saw Serena approach her. '**It's good to see you too.' **Serena replied as she hugged both. **'Where is Carter?' 'Uh… I thought that you already knew he is in Kansas. For… 10 days.'**

** '10 days?' **Carter's father looked surprised. **'You're getting married in a few weeks and he still has to go for 10 days? Oh that boy. So you just came here all by yourself?'**

** 'Not actually. I came with my friends.' **Carter's father then nodded.

**'Well, were glad to see you and we would like to introduce you to some of our relatives so you'll get to know them more.' **

Serena hesitated. She really hates being introduced to various people and saying 'nice to meet you' a thousand times to different people and remembering their names would be a headache. She really wanted to have a peace of mind. The wedding is giving her pressure and she started having doubts about Carter and she can't stop thinking about Nate. She really is confused right now. **'Uh… Sure. I'd love to… meet them**.' Then she followed them right to Carter's relatives. Nate just stood by the bar. He was hoping that Serena would go to him. He watched people talking and mingling with each other. Then he saw Lily approach him.

**'Nathaniel.' **Lily smiled as she hugged him. '**Hey, Lily. How are you doing?'**

** 'Oh, just worked on some finishing touches for Serena's wedding. It's really hard work. What are you doing here all alone?' 'Just grabbing a drink.' **Lily nodded.

**'By the way, Nathaniel. I would like to thank you for being with my daughter while Carter is not around. It means a lot to her you're around to fill in the blanks.' 'Of course. Anything for Serena. What are friends for?' **Lily smiled. **'You know, for Serena. You're always more than a friend to her. She may not say it but I can see right through her eyes.' **Nate just listened to Lily. '**And also, Nathaniel, I always thought that you were the one who's gonna marry her. She was very happy and enthusiastic when she was with you.' **Nate chuckled. **'She was and… She's gonna be happier now that she's getting married.'**

** 'I guess so Nathaniel. We'll find out won't we?' 'Yeah' 'Okay, I'll see you around, Nathaniel.' **

Lily gave him a hug again and walked away. Nate grabbed his drink and decided to head to the garden at the back of the building. Serena was busy being introduced until she noticed Nate going out. She excused herself to them and followed him. When she exited the building, she found him sitting on a bench. She walked to him and sat beside him. **'Hey.' **He looked into her eyes as she smiled. **'Hey. I didn't expect you would come here. You were busy talking to people.' **

**'I know. It's giving me headache. I don't know who to talk first coz they were all talking to me at the same time… Are you okay?' 'Yeah, I'm okay.' **Serena bit her lip and nodded. **'That's good. I'd rather be here than stay inside talking to random people.' **Nate just smiled at her and she felt like she wanted to laugh. **'I'm being mean, aren't I?' **Nate laughed then Serena after. **'You're always mean, Van der Woodsen.' **Serena punched his arm and giggled.

**'Hey, come on. I was just joking.' 'Oh, you love joking around, don't you Nate?' 'Sometimes.' **He chuckled.

**'Hey, Nate?'** **'Hmm?' 'I really am glad you're here for me even after that day.' **She gazed into his eyes and she put on a half smile.

**'I'm always here for you Serena. No matter what.' **He cupped his hand onto her cheek as he stares at her. **'You always have, Nate. I'm glad to have someone like you.' **She smiled back at him. He looked to her eyes and kissed her forehead then embraced her. Then after a few seconds of them wrapped in each others arms, Blair saw them. **'There you two are! Serena, your mother is looking for you.**' Both stood up. Blair just stared at them because of what she saw when she went outside. They were having a moment.

**'I should go. They're waiting for me.' **As she turned to Nate.

**'Okay. I'll see you then.'** He replied. As Serena walked back inside, Blair looked at Nate for a while. **'What?' **He asked as he noticed her**.**

** 'Nothing. I just caught you two getting cozy, which you know, made me smile.' 'Um what? You're rooting for me or something?' 'Uh, yes. Of course. But don't tell anyone, even Chuck and Serena.' **Nate shrugged**. 'Okay. I won't tell.' **Blair smiled at him.** 'Good. Let's head inside. They're making a toast right now.'**

Nate and Blair entered the party to see Lily, Rufus, Serena, Carter's parents up on stage. Lily was busy making a speech. Serena felt bored upstage, but she tries her best to hide it with a smile. She wanted to go home and lay down. Nate stood beside Chuck and Blair who were listening. Nate didn't listen because he was looking at Serena who is also looking and smiling at him. They can't keep eyeing each other. As Lily finished her speech, she called Serena to give the toast.

'**Uh… Good evening to all of you. Family, friends and relatives. On behalf of Carter Baizen, my fiancé. I would like to give thanks to all of you who are here tonight. The wedding is days away and he is away as well. So, let us wish him a safe journey. To Carter.' **Then everybody raised their glass.

After the party, people are starting to leave. As Blair, Chuck and Nate left. Serena went back to the apartment. She suddenly thought about what Nate told her a while ago and she started missing him. She misses Carter too but Nate was all she's thinking about. She decided to go out to have a walk in the middle of the night. She changed her dress to a white tank top, black leggings and black knee high boots and a black coat. As she was walking down the street, her phone rang. It was Nate.

**'Hello?'**

** 'Hey, Serena. Just wanted to check if you're okay there since you're all by yourself.'**

** 'Uh… Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just taking a walk. I just realized I needed some fresh air.' 'In the middle of the night? You should've rest.' 'Turns out I'm not tired yet. I'll be in Central Park.' **They remained silent for a while without anything to say**.**

** 'Nate, you still there?' 'Yeah, yeah… You know what, Blair told me to call you. You know Blair. Hey, do you want me to come over?' **He finally gave laughed. '**No it's okay, you should rest though, tell her I said hi.'** Nate sighed**.**

** 'Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Take care.' 'Thanks Nate. Good night.'**

** 'Good night.' **Serena hung up. After Nate hung up, Blair started asking.

**'Okay, what did Serena say?' 'She's in Central Park alone.**

**' 'What? Why?' 'Fresh air.' **Then suddenly Blair slapped him in the nape.

**'You idiot!'** **'Ow! What the hell, Blair?' 'You should've gone to her before anything happens.'**

** 'Blair, she told me she'll be fine.'**

** 'So? Get your ass out there!'**

** 'Okay okay.' **Nate stood up grabbed his coat and went out.

Serena arrived in Central Park. It seemed like she's the only one around the area. She stood by the pond thinking about Nate and Carter. She felt her mind is messing up. She loves both but she's marrying Carter and she loves Nate more. One tear fell from her right eye, she wiped it after. All of the sudden, she noticed a man standing against the light post. She tried looking away and then look at him back again seeing him walking towards her. She felt suspicious so she tries to walk away but he kept following her. She walked faster and faster until she ran. The man chased after her.

**'Where do you think you're going, babe? You know you can't get away.'**

Then as she ran, another man stood in her way with a knife. She had nowhere to go. She is being surrounded by two men. She felt shivers and fright.

**'Hey, babe. You're so hot and pretty. Hang with us for a while.' **She stood in the middle not knowing what to do.

**'Please let me go.' **

She begged them as they walked towards her. They laughed.

**'Not until we were finished with you.' **Her heart is beating fast. She's so afraid because she can't run away anymore.

'**Come on, gorgeous. Join us, it'll be fun.'**

The other man smirked. They were about to touch her when someone came and punched the other guy. Serena was shocked.

**'Don't you dare get your hands on her.' **He said angrily.

**'Nate.'** Serena said quietly. The other man went and punched Nate in the face. He hit him back and as soon as he punched him, the first man hit him back and now it's two against one.

**'Leave him alone!'** Serenatried to stop them but she was pushed away. The man held Nate as the other one hits him in the face and one on his stomach. Serena couldn't take them beating up Nate**.**

**'Please! Stop!'** Nate tried to fight back but he was too weak. The two men continued to beat him up until he was bleeding enough. After, they left him lying on the ground. They looked at Serena and they ran away. Serena went to him with the sadness on her eyes. She hated seeing him like that.

**'Nate… Oh my God.' **As she tries to remove her coat and wipe off the blood.

**'I'm so sorry.' **He whispered. Serena helped him get up. **'I'll get you home. Don't worry. It's gonna be fine.' **Serena wrapped his arm around her as they exited the park.

As soon as they reached Serena's apartment, she laid him on the couch and grabbed some ice and medical kit. Minutes later, she already put band aids on his wound.

**'I'm sorry, Nate. I'm sorry you ended up like this.**' Serena apologizedthenhe looked straight at her.

**'There's nothing you have to be sorry about. Those guys are a****ssholes. They shouldn't treat you like that. What matters is you're safe and it's a good thing I was there or else.' 'And I shouldn't have gone there when it's late.'**

** 'Things happen, Serena. At least you know now.' **Serena smiled and placed her hand on Nate's cheek.

**'I really hated seeing you getting beaten.' **Nate held her hand**. 'At least I'm not dead.' **Serena smiled.

**'Yeah… You should rest now. It's better if you just spend the night here. Stay with me in the room.' **

**'I'm fine here.'**

** 'Are you sure?'**

** 'Yeah.' **

Serena nodded**. **She looked in his blue eyes and kissed him on the lips then went to her room.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating so soon. My USB got lost and I lost all the files including the chapter 9 and 10 so I had to write it again. It's midterm exam this week but don't worry, I'm back now and I'm working on chapter 10. Please R/R. Thank you for the reviews and if you have any suggestions, feel free to PM me. Enjoy although it's short but anyways...

Chapter 9

Nate woke up to find Serena making breakfast in the kitchen. He stood up and went to see her smiling at him as she gave him a cup of coffee.

'Good morning. Sleep well?' She asked.

'Yeah... A good one actually.' He replied as he sip on his coffee. 'So how are you, Serena?'

She paused for a little while then continued. 'I'm great... Still can't get over last night... I really can't believe you got beaten up because of me. I really am sorry...'

'It's not your fault. You had no idea I was coming.'

'I really hate seeing you get hurt, Nate. With all the bruises all over you-'

Nate didn't let her finish and cut off her last word.

'Look, don't worry about me. I won't be looking like this forever. Except that I don't know how to tell people if they see me like this.'

'Come on, you still look great and handsome and attractive.'

Serena said in a flirty voice and smiled.

'Yeah?'

'Yeah. You saved my life, Nate. And I'm thankful for having someone like you even what happened in the past.'

She looked straight in his eyes waiting for his response. He nodded while staring back at her. After a a few seconds of silence, she looked down on her feet and began noticing Nate's left hand bruised. Must've been from last night, she thought.

'Nate, your hand.'

'Oh, this?' He looked at his hand. 'It's nothing. I punched a guy last night, remember?' He chuckled.

'I can't believe I didn't notice it.' She grabbed Nate's bruised hand and kissed it. 'I hope it makes you feel better.' She smiled at him.

'Yeah, it feels better. Can you kiss it one more?'

She kissed his hand again.

'Again please.' He joked.

'Oh, shut up.' She laughed.

They kept silent. Nate wanted to kiss Serena and she also wanted to kiss him. But she's engaged. Engaged to Carter Baizen. They looked deeply in each others eyes and got mesmerized with each other. Nate was staring at her lips. They have this strong connection and attraction to each to each other that they wanted to grab each other and make love. Serena can't help it. This is the the love of her life she's standing 8 inches away. She grabbed his face and kissed him immediately and esperately. He kissed her back as he circled his arm around her hips and they continued to make out like they were craving for more. He nailed her against the wall and continued wrestling tongues with her. She pulled him towards her even his body is already touching hers. She felt great and comfortable when she's with him. Just as they continue doing it, the doorbell rang. They both stopped. Nate fixed his polo as Serena fixed her hair and dress.

'Wow... Uh, I... I think that's Blair. I'm gonna get it.' Serena told Nate as she scratches her head and went straight to the door.

'Right.' He replied hesitantly.

'Hi Blair.' As she opened the door.

'Hey. I got here as soon as I got your text. So where's Nate? I brought him clothes as you said.' She said as she entered the apartment.

'Uh, yeah he is in the kitchen.'

Nate came to the living as he heard Blair's voice. As Blair saw him, she became shocked.

'Oh my God! What happened to your face?' Blair looked at him head to toe shocked.

'Long story.'

'You look like you've been stepped by a bunch of zebras.'

'Well, I found Serena surrounded by a bunch of guys trying to hit on her last night and that's how it started.'

Blair turned around to Serena. 'I'm glad you're safe. I'm glad you two are.' Then she turned back at Nate. 'Here is your stuff. Get cleaned up and we still have lunch to attend to. Poor thing.'

Nate grabbed his clothes and headed to Serena's room.

'Oh, S. Thank God Nate was there last night or you could've been hurt. Are you hurt?'

'No, I'm fine. I'm just hurt seeing Nate like that... Why did he come to me after I told him not to?

'It's my fault. I sent him.'

'You what?' Serena was surprised

'It's a good thing, S. You could've gotten hurt...'

'B...'

'It should've been Nate, S. It should've been him...'

Serena looked at Blair and then looked at the floor.

'I'm gonna go get some drink, S.' Blair left Serena standing and headed to the kitchen.

Blair was right. It should've been him. Ever since then, Nate is her one and only. The day they broke up 2 years ago was the worst day of her life as she remembered.

'_Why are we always like this? Why are you always like this?_

'_Nate... I... I'm really sorry but I was only saving us.' As her tears were falling down her cheeks continuously._

'_Saving us? Serena, why don't you ever trust me? Why do you keep on lying to me? '_

'_Because... I don't want you getting involved with this. I did this because I'm also saving our relationship.'_

'_Saving it by lying to me? Didn't you realize that you lying to me hurt me more? You're the most complicated person ever. I thought you changed, Serena.'_

_She didn't answer her back. They just looked at each other with their hurt look. Serena was speechless. She didn't know what to say. But she thought of a way to get over it._

'_Nate... Please.' She said in a soft voice._

_He sat down and covers his face with his hands. He felt hurt and betrayed. Then he looks at Serena as he stood up. He loved her so much that he can't let her go but he had to._

'_Maybe its better if we... just go our separate ways. I guess we really just don't work.'_

'_Nate I don't wanna break up. Nate... Please... Don't' Serena walked towards Nate and embraced him. He just stood not wrapping his arms around her. 'I can't lose you. Just let me explain Nate please...' She begged as she is wrapping her arms around him._

_It was too hurtful for both of them. Nate shed a tear down his eye. He knew he can't let go of Serena but he did. He thought it's for the best. He removed her arms and stood back from her. He took one glance at her. Her eyes are red and her face was full of tears. He turned around to walk away from her._

'_Nate! Don't do this! Please! I'm so sorry, please don't do this!' Serena knelt down to her knees and sobbed._

_Nate didn't care to look back. He wanted to turn and run back to her but instead, he walked away leaving Serena behind. _

_*End of flashback_

She knew she regretted that day but she tried to not think about it and wanted to get away from it that's why she went and lived in Italy.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: So here is chapter 10! I am so excited in publishing this one. This is very long so yay! Oh, very few reviews? Oh well, I was hoping for more reviews if I posted the 10th chapter. Please R/R :))) reviews are love!

Chapter 10

It was lunch at the Humphrey's. Dan came with Vanessa and Eric invited Elliott. Jenny didn't come. She told Eric that she can't come because she was busy working as an intern in a fashion industry somewhere in Hudson. Chuck arrived alone. Blair, Nate and Serena were the last ones to arrive.

'Oh, I thought you'd never come.' Lily said as she walked towards Nate, Serena and Blair to give them each a hug. 'Nathaniel, what happened to you?' Lily asked in a worried face.

'I fell down and hit my face. Long story.'

'Oh... Should I get you something like ice?'

'No thank you. I'm fine. I just had them a while ago.'

'Oh well. Then you should sit now, lunch is ready.' Then Lily walked away. Everyone started going to their seats.

As Chuck walks to the table, he accidentally hit his shoulder to Dan who was going the same direction.

'Oh hey, sorry.' Dan apologized.

'Watch out, Humphrey.' Chucked patted his shoulder and sat beside Blair.

Everybody already took their seats and started to eat. During lunch, Rufus was talking to Dan and Vanessa. Blair, Serena and Lily are talking about the wedding. Eric and Elliott are also discussing about something. That leaves Chuck and Nate.

'I see something bothering you, man. Is it that face of yours?' Chuck asked.

'Nah... Nothing.' Nate shrugged.

'Or is it about Serena?'

Nate looked straight at Chuck. 'What? No, man... Let's just not talk about.'

Chuck smirked. 'So there is something going on... I'll talk to you later, Nathaniel.'

Nate can't stop thinking about the kissing session that he and Serena had a while ago. They've been ignoring each other after the kiss. Now, both he and Serena felt awkward when they're with each other. Serena hasn't been listening and paying attention to Lily and Blair. She was thinking about the kiss too. She just pretended to listen to Blair and Lily so Nate wouldn't notice her. They both felt guilty. They wanted each other so bad right now. They felt comfortable with each other. Serena took a glance at Nate who is also glancing at her.

'Serena, are you even listening?' Lily asked.

'Yeah... Sorry, I just caught up with an idea. Um... excuse me.' Serena stood up and headed to the elevator and headed down. Nate started to stand up and followed her down. He knew that this is the moment to talk and sort things out.

As he saw Serena walking towards the exit, he immediately stopped her.

'Serena...' As he walks up to her. 'Look, I think we need to settle this right now. Not here.' He took her arm and let her to an empty room and locked it.

'Okay, what we did is a mistake and it's nothing.'

'Nothing? Serena, it meant something to me. I know it also meant something to you... You're the one who started it.'

'I know. But it happened, okay? Let's just forget about it.'

'But I can't forget about it, Serena. And I'm pretty sure you too... And don't deny it because it's obvious when you kept ignoring me the whole time... I know you.'

'Well then maybe we shouldn't talk then!' Serena answered in a louder voice. 'I shouldn't have talked to you the night that I arrived because it just got worse!'

'Well then maybe I shouldn't have gone to you at Central Park and saved your life!'

'Then maybe I shouldn't have loved you at all!'

Nate paused. He looked straight at her, surprised. Shocked. Maybe she shouldn't love him at all? It hurt Nate. Those words Serena said hurt him so much it's like stabbing his heart many times. For Serena, she can't believe what she just said. It hurt her too. It just slipped out and she didn't mean it.

'You shouldn't have loved me?' He asked softly and hesitantly. There was a complete silence between them. Serena just stared at her feet saying nothing. Then she looked at Nate. He took one glance at her and went out the door. She wanted to chase him and tell him not to go but instead she sat down on the chair and covered her face with her both hands.

Later... At the Empire...

'So you had a fight again?' Chuck asked as he gave him a glass of red wine.

'Yeah as always. But this time I'm the one who walked away.'

'What is it about?' As Chuck sat on the opposite chair.

Nate drank his red wine and took time to think about it. He doesn't want Chuck to know because he might suspect that something happened to them.

'She told me she wished she didn't love me.'

'Ouch. My very own confused step-sister actually said that?'

'Yeah... You know what? I'm gonna stay away from her from now on. I shouldn't have talked to her the time she went back from Europe. It just gets worse.'

'I doubt it.' Chuck smirked.

Nate look at Chuck in a confused look. 'What?'

'You love her, Nathaniel. And you can't stay away from her because you love her. You're not that kind of person who would stay away from someone close to you.'

'This time I will. When she wasn't here, I was having a good time. Sort of. Even though I still think of her, I don't feel this way.'

'Suit yourself.' Chuck shighed and drank his red wine.

Blair went to Serena's apartment. She knocked at Serena's bedroom. 'Serena? Are you there?'

The door opened to see Serena looking like she just cried.

'Oh my God, S. Did you cry?'

'Oh no. I just... watched this movie and it's so sad. Uh... why are you here?'

'Oh. I just wanted to borrow your blue Jimmy Choos. Chuck and I are going to a dinner date in New Jersey tonight. It's amazing how he's been sweet to me nowadays. Were gonna be home late. Nate will be alone for the night.'

'Sure. I'll get it.'

After a few minutes, Serena gave the shoes to Blair.

'Thanks, S. I'll return it to you by tomorrow.'

'Enjoy your night.' Serena smiled as she hugged her best friend.

After Blair left, Serena thought of dropping by at Nate. But he is so mad at her and he probably doesn't want to see her. She wanted to go somewhere for the night since she's all alone. She thought on where to go. Dan and Vanessa's.

'Hey Serena. We didn't expect you to come over here.' Dan said as he opened the door.

'Sorry. I just... I have nowhere else to go to and I needed someone to talk to. Am I interrupting?'

'No, not at all. Come in. We were just having pie.'

'Thank you.' Serena smiled as she entered.

'Hi Serena. Nice to have you here.' Vanessa said as she walked towards the kitchen.

'Yeah. So... How's everything? Both of you and the baby?' As Serena sat down on the bar stool next to Vanessa.

'Oh he's fine. He's starting to kick.' Vanessa said as she rubbed her stomach.

'He?'

'Oh, you didn't know? It's a boy. We just found out few days ago.'

'Wow. A boy. That's... I'm so happy for you two...'

Serena smiled. She was glad for Dan and Vanessa to finally start a family. Before, she was in love with Dan and Vanessa was an outcast. Until everything is okay and things already worked out with Juliet, Jenny and etc. She looked up to the couple. They are happy, they came from bestfriends to lovers to enemies to engaged. She always wished she could end up with her only love, but she was going to end up with Carter Baizen anyway. She loved Carter too but loving Nate is greater and different and something else.

'Serena, something wrong?' Dan asked.

'Nothing... I just thought of something... You know for the wedding. I... Never mind... So, have you picked up names?'

Then they just went on...

Meanwhile at the bar... Nate was just sitting along drinking beer. There were woman who were flirting with him but right now he wasn't in the mood. He was thinking about Serena. She may have hurt him many times but his love for her never changed. He can't forget the fact she wished she didn't love him. He hopes she didn't mean it. He read his unanswered messages from Serena apologizing.

_Nate please answer my calls_

_I've been thinking about you and I wanted to let you know it's my fault. Pls call me_

_Nate can we please talk?_

_Nate I miss you. Let's talk about this and settle this for good and I won't whine again and complicate things please Nate._

_I've been calling you several times. Please answer my calls :(_

Then he placed his cellhphone in his pocket and ordered another beer. After a few hours in about 2am, he got a bit intoxicated but not totally. He drank 5 beers and flirted with a few women but never got a chance to kiss any of them. Once he had enough, he decided to go home. As he was walking, his phone beeped and received as message from Serena.

_Nate, I'm dropping by at the Empire now. I need to talk to you._

After he read the message he walked straight back home. Minutes later, as he exited the elevator, he noticed a beautiful blonde sitting on the couch waiting for him. She immediately stood up as he walked towards her.

'Serena, it's late.'

'I know but I had to come here. I really wanted to fix things between us.'

He looked at her. Her beautiful sad blue eyes staring at him waiting for response.

'Nate about what I said earlier, I didn't mean to hurt you that way.' She reached her left hand to hold his right arm softly.

'Then why did you say that to me?'

'It just slipped. I was confused and out of place. It hurt me when I told you that but the truth is I never regret in loving you, Nate. You were the best thing that happened to me.'

After realizing Nate is not going to answer she looked him straight in the eye. 'That's all I wanted to say. Good night.' As Serena turned her back and started to walk away...

'Serena wait...' He called her in a soft voice.

She turned her back to him again waiting for his response.

Nate still thought of what he's gonna say. He took a deep breath then words started to come out of his mouth.

'Serena... I love you.'

Those 3 words surprised her. She couldn't speak or utter a word. She can't believe he said that to her despite the fact she's marrying another person in a week.

'You are the craziest girl I've ever known. And you made me crazy. Crazy enough to love you. My heart beats so fast when I see you. Even now, I'm getting more crazy because I said those to you out of nowhwere. And now I want you to tell me that you love me too.'

Serena got mesmerized by what Nate said. She just stared at his eyes. She slowly walks to him like she's hypnotized.

'Heck, I love everything about you. Your eyes, your hair, your lips-' Serena cut off with a kiss.

After she kissed him, she looked deep into his eyes again.

'I love you too, Nate.' She smiled as she cupped his face.

He began to kiss her. Their lips slowly moving as he placed his hands onto her waist as her hands holding his face. She started to kiss him hard. Their lips started crushing against each other. She pulled him hard to her until she was already leaning on the pool table. He removed her coat and threw it on the table as she started unbuttoning his polo shirt and left it open.

'Should we take this to the bedroom?' Serena gasped.

'Yeah.'

Serena wrapped her legs around Nate and he began to carry her to his room while locking lips. He layed her on the bed and began removing her black top revealing her black laced bra. She removed his opened polo and threw it somewhere. After undressing each other leaving their clothes scattered around the room, he crawled on top of her and began kissing her neck down to her stomach then to her lips. She pulled him closer to her that their bodies were now touching. She locked her fingers into his hair as their tongues were wrestling. The rest is history. She felt so comfortable being with the man she loved even that means cheating on her fiance. She still feels right because she is with her real love. After a few moments, she was laying with her head on his chest and him wrapping his arm around her.

'I'm really sorry for everything Nate. I know I'm the heartbreaker in our relationship...'

'Sshh... Doesn't matter. What matters is you're here with me.'

Serena smiled and kissed him again on his lips. 'I really love you Nate.'

'I love you too.' He smiled at her.

Then Nate's phone ran. He grabbed it on the side table and read the message.

'It's from Blair. They are gonna spend the night in New Jersey an then come back first thing in the morning.'

'So that means, I can stay here for the night?' Serena giggled.

Nate put back his phone on the side table.

'Yeah. But here's the thing, we can't tell anyone even Chuck and Blair about us. We just have to keep it a secret.'

Serena nodded. 'I love keeping secrets with you. It's making me excited.'

Nate chuckled. 'Really?'

'Yes... Nate?'

'Hmm?'

'Make love to me again?' She asked seductively.

'Of course.' He leaned towards and kissed her again.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Here is the 11th chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews even it's still under 10. Please please review! I still don't know what should happen next but I'm working on it. Enjoy :)

Chapter 11

For the next 48 hours, Nate and Serena have been sneaking around behind people. During their lunch date with Chuck and Blair, Serena lied about going to the restroom then followed by Nate. They made out in the men's restroom for 10 minutes then returned to the table. At first, Chuck and Blair didn't mind about them because they were too busy talking. Then later on at dinner at the Humphrey's again, Serena was going to her old room and as she was about to enter, Nate grabbed her into her room. Serena locked the door and shoved him onto the bed and crawled up to him then kissed him hard.

The following day at Serena's apartment, Blair and Serena were getting ready for a garden party in the Hamptons. They were facing the mirror putting on make-up.

'I noticed something about you, S.' As Blair was putting on blush.

'Really? What?'

'You seemed happy for the past few days.'

'So you're saying I am not always happy?'

'It's not that. You seemed blooming and smiling all the time.'

'Oh really? I just have no problem to think of.'

'What about Nate? I thought he is your problem.'

'No he's not. But I'm glad that we made up and we're now on good terms.'

'You always fight. You fight then you have make up sex then back to normal.'

'B!'

'What? I'm just saying. It's not like you haven't done it before, Serena.'

'Can we talk about something else, please?'

Blair shrugged. 'Yeah whatever.'

'B, can you pass the masacara?'

Blair grabbed the mascara and handed it to Serena. Serena wanted to look super hot later to impress Nate. Her phone beeped. It was like the 18th message sent. Blair became curious on who's been texting Serena.

'S, who is that textmate of yours? You phone couldn't stop ringing. Who is it?' As she picked up Serena's cellphone but before she could read the message, Serena grabbed it from her.

'It's just Carter. We've been texting all day.'

Blair rolled her eyes. 'I can't believe your freaking husband to be won't be home for 7 more days. Does he even wanna marry you? Or maybe you're gonna end up marrying yourself with no groom.'

'Come on, of course he wants to._' But he hasn't called or texted me since he left._

Blair sighed. 'It's your wedding.'

Serena grabbed her phone and went outside the bathroom to the living room. She sat on the couch and she opened the unread messages. They're all from Nate.

_I miss you already_

_Can't wait to see you in your sexy outfit at the garden party_

_Just dropped by at the office and I can't help but to think of you_

_I love you Serena van der Woodsen 3_

_I wish you were here. I can't stop thinking gorgeous you look in anything...:)_

Serena can't help but to smile and giggle. She replied his texts.

_Hey baby I'm sorry for the late reply. I miss you too, Natie 3_

_I can't wait to see you too, babe _

_I love you very much mwah!_

Later at the garden party, there were people who arrived. Most women wore floral while men wore ligh colored tuxedo or coat and tie. Chuck was wearing light pink coat, white polo and a pink tie together with a white trousers while Nate was wearing a light blue polo and white pants. They arrived 30 minutes ago and already greeted people they know. Chuck and Nate were waiting at a table at the garden for Serena and Blair to come. Blair already came but Serena was nowhere in sight. Blair smiled and kissed Chuck as she greeted him.

'Why you look great in that floral dress you're wearing, wifey.'

'Why thank you husband. I always look good, right?'

Nate scanned everywhere for Serena but she was nowhere to be found.

'Hey Blair. Have you seen Serena?'

'Oh...' Blair looked left and right and shrugged. 'We were walking together a while ago. She must've been roaming around mingling and what the heck is she doing here?'

'Huh what? Who?' As Nate tried to look at Blair'a direction.

Blair clenched her fistand stared fiercely at her from a distance. 'Juliet Sharp... And what the heck is she going with Aaron? Ugh! I need a drink. Chuck, hand me your glass.'

Chuck gave her his glass of champagne. Blair took it and while drinking...

'Juliet is dating Aaron.' Chuck said.

But then to Blair's surprise, she spit out the champagne in her mouth.

'W-whattt?' She looked pissed at Chuck.

'You didn't know?' Chuck asked.

'No! No one ever told me! Even Gossip Girl! Since when?'

'I don't know. I just knew when she told me months ago.' Nate replied.

She looked fiercely at Nate while pointing at the direction of Juliet. 'And you didn't even bother telling me? That freakshow girl is ruining the image of my family! You saw what she did to you, to Serena, to us, right? I'm gonna kill her right now, I'm gonna let her taste what Blair Waldorf-Bass is-'

But then Chuck grabbed her arm and cut her off. 'Blair, trust me, you don't wanna cause a scene in this party. Everyone's moved on, she has changed. Get over it.'

'No you don't understand-'

'Get over it, Blair.'

'But she-'

'Get. Over. It.' He looked at her in a serious look.

'Fine.' As Blair let go of her arm. 'But if they got engaged, then it's too much for me already and I'm totally gonna kick ass.' She crossed her arm.

'I'm gonna get a drink. See you guys around.' Nate said as he was about to go.

'Sure.' Chuck said.

Nate went inside to find Serena. She could be anywhere, he thought. He looked everywhere but she was still nowhere in sight. He texted asking where she is. Seconds later, she replied saying somewhere quiet with a happy smile. Nate sighed and continued searching for her. He went across the hallway. And as he was passing through, he felt a hand on his arm and grabbed him and pulled him inside a room. He smiled when he saw a tall, blue eyed blonde infront of him.

'Looking for me?' She asked in a seductive voice.

He smiled as he nailed her against the wall and looked at her. 'Of course.' And then he kissed her. She kissed him back as she pulled him to her deepening the kiss. She giggled as he kissed from her lips to her cheek then down to her neck. They enjoyed their time for 10 minutes.

'Nate... I think we should go now. I don't want people wondering.'

'But we just got started.' As he keeps nipping on her neck.

'Yeah I know. There's no bed or couch in here so...'

Nate stopped and looked at her. 'Is that why you wanted to go? Coz there's nothing to lay on?'

'Well... One of the reasons why... But seriously, come on. Chuck and Blair might suspect us. You how they are. They are good at finding secrets.'

Nate sighed. Serena does have a point. 'Okay. I guess you're right.'

He let go of her and opened the door and allowed her to go out first then followed by him. They got back to Chuck and Blair then. They noticed that they had a argument and that they ignored each other. Blair sat beside Blair while Nate sat beside Chuck.

'What happened to you guys?' Serena asked.

Blair crossed her arms. 'Chuck is on Juliet's side.'

'No I'm not on her side. I'm just saying she changed and she hasn't bothered us.' Chuck answered back.

'Then you shouldv'e left me alone to kick her ass!'

'I don't want you to cause a scene, Blair!'

'Okay, okay! Stop. Blair, Juliet really is a better person now. You should accept that.' Serena said.

'But dating my step-brother is not acceptable. What if she becomes a Rose? Then I get to see her often eating at the Waldorf-Rose get together parties!'

'Blair, just... Keep your cool. They just dated for months, don't worry, things can still change.'

'Well it better. Or else I will be the one who'll make the changes.'

Serena sighed after Blair spoke. She turned to Nate who began turning to her as well and gave each other half-smiles. She held his hand under the table and squeezed it. She loved him so much that she never wanted to leave him again.

Later night, at Serena's apartment, she was pouring a glass of red wine in the kitchen when her cellphone rang. She checked to see who was calling and it was none other but her fiance.

'Carter?' She asked in a soft voice.

'How are you doing there? I already missed my wife.' Carter said.

Serena chuckled quietly. 'I'm not your wife yet, Carter. How is there?'

'Well you know, business as usual. It's boring and I wanted to come home soon.'

'Oh... So you're coming home...early?' She hesitated.

'I wanted to surprise you but then the cat is out of the bag so... Yeah I will. But I won't tell you when. So, how is the wedding going?'

She paused. _Why do I feel like I'm reluctant for Carter coming back?_

'Hey. I just asked a question. How is the wedding going?'

'Oh... It's good, it's all done.'

Carter sighed. 'Good. So I'm going back early, don't ask when because it's a surprise. You better act straight when I get back.

'Okay.' She sighed.

'I gotta go. I love you.' Then he hanged up.

So Carter is coming home early and he won't tell when. Serena thought. She just stared at her glass thinking Carter, the wedding and Nate. She was having a great time with Nate but then her fiance is going home soon. She knows that what she is doing with Nate is cheating but its love they're doing. She began drinking when all of the sudden, there was a knock on the door. She placed the glass on the counter and headed to the door. It was Nate.

'Hey. What are you doing here?' She smiled.

'I wanted to see you. I missed you already.'

'But we just saw each other at the party.' She smiled again.

'Yeah but not seeing you made me miss you more.'

'Yeah, me too...' She just looked at him.

She let him inside her apartment and they both sat on the couch. He noticed that something might be wrong with her.

'What's wrong?' He asked.

She just stared on her feet for a few seconds. Nate was waiting for her response. Then she looked at him.

'Nate... Carter's coming home early.'

'When?' He asked in a concerned or worried voice.

'He said he wanted to surprise me. He won't tell when.'

'So what happens now?'

'I-I don't know but it's gonna affect us and you know how much I'm enjoying being with you even if it's not legal.'

Nate grabbed her hand. 'I know. I also enjoyed being with you every single second even when we're together before.'

She can't help but smile even if her sadness is still present.

'Serena, I love you. Nothing's gonna be above that.' He said to her softly.

'I love you too.' She smiled at him as a single tear comes down to her cheek.

Then he wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head on his chest and held him tightly. He kissed her forehead and just held her. The rest is history.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I was having rough time at school at the same time, I have no idea how to finish chapter 12. This way supposedly to be longer but instead, I though of putting the supposed parts in chapter 13 which I haven't started yet but I'm gonna start then. Hope u enjoy this chapter. Please suggstions, comments are loved :)

Chapter 12

'Nate! Where have you been sleeping for the past few days?' Blair asked in a mother-like voice during breakfast with Chuck and Nate at the Empire. 'And I'm not taking 'nowhere' for an answer. Who are you seeing?'

'Blair, why do you have to sound like my mother?'

'Because I worry about you, Nate. I have known you my whole life and you're practically family.'

'Okay, thank you for the concern but-'

'Why?'

'It's my own personal thing.'

Chuck smirked. 'Nathaniel getting laid. How terrific.'

Nate stood up and walked towards his room. 'You know what, I'm gonna go to bed. I haven't had enough sleep last night.' Then he went in and closed the door.

'Well, I gotta go to work. I'll see you later, hon.' Chuck stood up and kissed Blair goodbye.

As soon as Chuck left, Blair went to their room and picked up her phone to call Serena.

'Hey Blair.'

'Serena, are you up for shopping?'

'Uh... Yeah I guess.'

'Good. See you in an hour.'

While scanning clothes at Barney's...

'S, have you noticed something different about Nate?' As Blair was looking at some clothes.

'Uh... Not really.'

'Really coz, he is seeing someone. He won't tell me who because it's his 'personal thing'.

'And how did you know?'

Blair looked at Serena. 'He comes home before breakfast for a few days already. I assure you, S, he's sleeping with somebody.'

'Well, okay.' Serena shrugged.

Blair just stared at her narrowing her eyes. 'Okay? Aren't you listening? Nate is in a secret relationship with somebody.'

'I know Blair but it's his life and I think you should just leave him alone. Maybe in the future... He'll... You know, introduce whoever she is to you. Or maybe you just thought he is but you know, he is been working late.'

'I know when he is sleeping or seeing somebody. It's in his face.'

'You know everything, B.'

'Not everything, S. I don't even know that unknown girlfriend of Nate's. And I ought to find out about that.'

Serena just sighed and continued scanning clothes with Blair. She felt a bit nervous because Blair might find out about her and Nate. She kept her cool and tried not to make it obvious.

Later night at Serena'a apartment, Nate entered Serena's room to see her in her bed doing something in her laptop.

'Hey. I knocked a couple of times but you weren't answering.'

She placed her laptop down and stood up walking towards Nate.

'Sorry. I was just doing some stuff.'

'Okay.' Nate nodded.

'Nate, I have to tell you something.' As she sat down on the bed followed by Nate.

'Actually, I have something to say too but you go first.'

She took a deep breath then proceeded. 'Okay, first, who are you sleeping with?'

'Uh, you?' He raised his eyebrows.

Serena chuckled. 'Of course. Just to make sure not someobody else.'

'You're the only one I want to be with, Serena.'

She Smiled and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. 'So anyway, Blair is getting suspicious about who you're sleeping with. I'm scared that she might find out.'

'That's what I wanted to talk to you about. She won't shut up until I reveal who I'm seeing.'

'So what are we gonna do? You know who Blair is, Nate. Plus, Carter's parents are hosting this Van der Woodsen-Baizen get together party tomorrow night.'

'I got an idea. How about we forget all this stuff tonight and enjoy the rest of the night at the Hamptons?'

Serena gave him a confused look. 'Hamptons?'

'Yeah. Let's spend the night there tonight. Just the two of us. Unless you don't want to.'

Serena smiled. 'No, I'd love to go. But what if somebody's there?'

'No, trust me. I have the key.'

At the Hamptons, Nate unlocked the door revealing the dark living room. They entered and Nate switched on the light. Serena tossed her bag on the couch and sat down. She looked at Nate who just locked the door. He turned to her and raised his eyebrows. 'What?'

'You know we are so like in Shakespeare in Love.'

He gave her a confused look. 'Shakespeare in Love?'

'Yeah. The movie. But only the part wherein Shakespeare and Viola have a secret relationship while Viola is engaged.'

'I've never seen that movie.'

'You should see it. It was very good.'

'I'll see to that.' He nodded.

Moments later they were sitting on the grass drinking, laughing and looking at the stars. Serena felt so relieved and happy because she is with none other than Nate Archibald. Her one and only. She looked at him who was looking at her. It's like they were falling in love with each other all over again. They stared at each other and it was like their eyes couldn't look away.

'I think we should go upstairs now.' Nate whispered.

Serena nodded. Nate stoood up then helped Serena stand. They went up to the room. Serena immediately sat up on the edge of the bed as Nate closed and locked the door. As he turned to her, he noticed she was just looking at him. A face of an angel, a beautiful blonde young woman looking into his eyes like she was mesemerized, he thought.

'What?' He asked.

'Are you sure no one is her but us?'

'Positive. I gave the households work off.'

'You planned all this.' She smiled.

'Of course. I just thought you needed a break before the wedding of yours.'

'I definitely needed it.'

He sat down next to her and then turned to her. 'Okay... So what do you wanna do? We have TV, there is the radio, here is the bed.'

Serena laughed softly. 'The bed you say?'

'We are sitting on it.' He smirked.

She leaned towards him and pecked him on the lips and whispered. 'You forgot the tub.'

She kissed him again. This time, he kissed her back. Their lips slowly moving as he placed his hand on her cheek and she on the back of the neck. Serena slowly layed down as he was getting on top of her. He kissed her harder as she was pulling him closer. She began unbuttoning his polo until it all opened. He removed his polo and threw it behind him without looking back. Seconds later, they were both under the blanket stark naked. He leaned on her and kissed her lips down to her neck. Serena moaned softly as he nips on her neck. Then he moved to her lips and the looked at her. He smiled at her and she smiled back. She cupped his face and crushed his lips to hers. Moments later, they were asleep. She was wrapped comfortably in his arms and it just feels right.

The next morning, Serena woke up to see Nate gone. She got out of bed and got dressed and went down to see Nate serving coffee on the table. She smiled and hurriedly wrapped her arms onto his waist.

'Good morning.' As she was embracing him from behind.

'Good morning too. Sleep well?'

'Yes. Best sleep ever.'

'Coffee?' As he hands her one.

'Of course.' As she gets it from him.

Moments later, Blair knocked on the Humphrey's loft in Brooklyn. She knocked continuously until someone opens the door. Few second later, Vanessa finally opened it.

'Blair? What are you doing here?'

'Where's Serena? We were supposed to be at the rehearsals by now.'

'Um, she's not here.'

'Then where is she?' Blair's voice got louder.

'I don't know Blair. I haven't seen Serena for like a week.'

'Yeah, whatever. Bye.' Then she left.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I'm so sorry for uploading this chapter after 2 to 3 months. I am so busy at school and all and just had my birthday :))) I had a hard time doing this chapter, I don't know how to finish this one but so far, this is the longest chapter as of now. Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews. I'm getting started on the next chapter and this is the beginning of the climax of the story. Anyways, enjoy and please, more reviews!

Chapter 13

'Serena texted me that she spent the night at Lily's and she turned her phone off because she needed space. She's probably pressured about the wedding.' Blair said as she and Chuck were having lunch.

'So that means your investigation is over.' Chuck replied.

'Yes.' Blair rolled her eyes.

'Hey guys.' Serena went and sat by the table. Blair and Chuck were just looking at her.

'So, S. How are you?' Blair asked.

'I'm fine. I just... I just feel so nervous and bit scared.'

'I understand what you're feeling. I felt the same way when before I walked down the aisle. In fact I thought I was gonna vomit and faint during the walking to the altar...'

Chuck looked at Blair.

'...Which resulted to a feeling of relief when I said 'I Do' to Chuck. I love you, honey.' Blair smiled politely at Chuck.

They all kept quiet. But Blair broke the silence again.

'So. Later night, were going to attend the Constance and St. Judes high school reunion.'

'What? Isn't it too early for a high school reunion?'

'I don't know but I can't wait to see everybody. I miss high school.'

'I don't wanna go to parties anymore.'

'What? Come on, S. This is your last week to party in your single life. Right, Chuck?'

Chuck nodded. 'You can't miss it.'

'Fine, you have a point.' Serena replied.

Nate was walking alone in the street when he bumped into a brunette girl. 'Oh I'm sorry.'

'It's fine. I'm sorry... Wait... Nate? Nate Archibald?'

'Yeah. You know me?'

'I used to study in Constance. Everyone knew you.'

'Oh, wow, um...Cool.'

'I'm Brianna by the way.'

'Brianna, have we met before?'

'Well, not exactly. I'm not really well-known.'

'Okay...'

'So, you're going to the Constance and St. Judes reunion?'

'Well, my friends texted me to come but I don't know.'

'You should, Nate. You were the popular guy.'

'I wish I could...'

'Come on, I'll take you as my date. Only if you want.'

'Uhhh...'

'Great. Here's my number on top and my address. So I'll see you then.'

Then she walked away without having to hear what Nate was about to say. Serena went back to her apartment to find something to wear for the party. In the middle of trying on dresses, her phone rang. It was Carter.

'Carter? How are you?' She smiled.

'I'm good, babe. What about my fiancé for the remaining days?'

'I'm good Carter. Excited as always.'

'I'm just finishing my duties and I'll be back in a few days. Just in time for our wedding.'

Serena sighed. 'I wish you'd come back earlier.'

'Yeah. I wish.'

'No, I really think you should come home. Shouldn't you be here working on our wedding?'

'I know. Like I said, I'm so busy right now.'

'Well, take a break. Come on.'

'I can't, Serena. It's a big deal for me.'

Serena felt like he was being unfair. 'Carter, you barely work on our wedding. You never have time of it. It's our wedding, Carter. Don't you think you're being unfair?'

'Look, I'm trying to work here for us! I-' He raised his voice but them Serena cut him off.

'All you care is your job, Carter! You never minded about me or the wedding. Do you even want to marry me? Or we are just wasting time? I cannot marry a man who doesn't put family first.'

'Serena-'

She hangs up and sat on her bed. She can't believe Carter is being an ass. Why is he always like that, she thought. She won't live with a guy with that attitude. Then she stood up and continued finding something to wear when someone knocked on her door. She opened the door to see the man she loves.

'Nate...'

'Hi... Am I interrupting?'

She smiled. 'No... I was just finding something to wear for tonight.' She kissed him on the lips and let him enter then went back to searching.

He sat on her bed and then watches her. 'I wanna tell you something.'

'Yeah? What is it?'

He took a deep breath before he could tell her that he is bringing a date later when he noticed something from her face. 'Are you okay?'

She turned to him. 'Yeah... Why?'

'You look like you're upset about something.'

Serena ignored Nate and continued searching.

'You can tell me anything. Come on, I hate seeing you like that.'

Still in complete silence.

Nate sighed. 'Serena-'

Serena dropped the clothes she was holding. 'Can you not ask me about it?'

'I'm just trying to help.'

'Well I don't need your help. Can you just leave me alone?'

'Look, I don't want to argue. It's just that you don't have to act that way infront of me unless I'm involved in your problem.'

'You're not so please-'

'Serena, why do we keep going back to our past problems? I though we promised to never repeat them again?'

'Because, Nate...'

'When we were together, we were exactly like this. Now were secretly together, were still like this. Nothing ever changed.'

Serena paused and thought about it. He was right. They kept arguing about the same thing. Trust. She doesn't know how to answer yet.

'I have to get ready for the party tonight. Now is not a good time to talk.'

Nate felt disappointed and upset. He looked one more time at Serena.

'Maybe not just now, Serena. I'm done with this.' Then he walked out.

Later night at the Constance and St. Judes reunion, people were seen hugging and talking and mingling with each other. Blair missed being Queen Bee. She remembered the feeling of being one and how people from Constance were afraid of her.

'Oh it just feels like high school again.' Blair said.

'Yeah. I'm just gonna get us drinks.' Chuck said.

Nate came with Brianna. Brianna smiled as they walked inside. She saw her friends and waved at them to come near. They were surprised to see her with Nate. Nate saw his friends in Lacrosse. He introduced Brianna to them and chatted for a while. Minutes later, they went back to Brianna's friends. He scanned the whole place hoping to see Serena but she was nowhere in sight. He wanted to leave his date for a while but a little part of him wanted to stay until the right moment. Then he saw Chuck alone at the bar. He decided to go then.

'Hey, I'm just gonna get a drink. I'll get back at ya.' Nate said and Brianna just nodded and went back to her conversation with her friends.

'Hey, Chuck.'

'Is that your secret girlfriend?' Chuck refers to Brianna.

Nate looked back at her and turned to Chuck. 'No, uh, I'm just accompanying her. It's not serious, though.'

Chuck nodded. 'You know she used to hit on me.'

Nate laughed. 'What? Seriously?'

'She's kind of a slut.'

'Oh come on, man. She probably is a different person now.'

Chuck shrugged and drank his whiskey.

'Serena, are you okay? You seemed to be out of the world or somethin' Blair noticed her friend sitting alone by the bar. Serena drank her whisky and shook her head. Blair scoffed.

'It's Nate, isn't it?'

Serena sighed. 'Yeah. Him too.'

'Why? What's the other one?' Blair asked in a worried voice.

'Carter... He just... He loves his work more than me. Blair, how can I marry a man who spends more time at work than the person he is about to marry?'

'Maybe it's just a bump in the road, S. He will change.'

'And I just felt like there is no wedding coming up.'

'Just talk to him when he comes home. I'm sure he will understand.'

'Yeah, I...Uh, excuse me for a sec.'

'Where are you going?'

'Restroom. I'll be back.' She stood up, grabbed her purse and headed to the hallway.

She entered the restroom. She is the only person inside. She walked by the sink and washed her hands and fixed her hair a little then she headed outside. She saw Nate who was just heading to the mens room.

'Hey...' She smiled politely. He smiled back. 'I think we need to talk this out, Nate.'

'We've talked many times but nothings happened after that.'

As Serena was about to speak, two ladies were walking towards the restroom. As they entered, Serena motioned to talk at a quiet place where no one can see them. They entered a small office and Serena locked the door. She looked at Nate. She looked into his eyes. My, how irresistible he is, she thought. She loved him so much it hurts because she can't be with him now that she is with Carter who was always MIA and busy at work. Before Serena could speak, Nate made a step towards her.

'So, now that were like this again, what now?'

'I want to apologize for everything, Nate. I realize, it's me who has the problem and not you. I'm contemplating about the wedding with Carter and then you, and I feel so vulnerable because I love you both and I know if I choose one, the other will end up getting hurt.'

'So who do you love more?'

Serena wasn't hesitant to answer. 'You, Nate. I love you more than Carter-'

'So be with me.' He held both her arms and looked deeply in her eyes. 'I love you more than anything in the world. When you went to Europe for 2 years, I never stopped thinking about you. This city, this life at the Upper East Side, everything, it's always been you. You're the only one, Serena. And if you really love me, you'd choose me.'

Serena shed a tear. She loved him more than anything in the world too but she is torn between him and Carter. He lift his hand and placed it on her cheek and wiped her tear. Then he walked away leaving her standing. Moments later, Blair noticed Chuck was talking to a woman. She began to think the woman seemed to have an interest in her husband so she drank the last bit of her wine and headed straight to them.

'Ehem... Hi, I'm Blair Waldorf-Bass, Chuck's wife, how lovely to meet you. I'm sure you knew me, I was the Queen B of Constance but I never knew you. Love your shoes by the way, are those Louboutin's? I think they look better on you with some other guy rather than my husband.' She faked-smile her and watched her walk away.

'What was that?' Chuck asked with a frowned face.

'What? She was hitting on you.'

'She wasn't. We were having a decent conversation.'

'Chuck, it's obvious in her face she wants you.' She rolled her eyes.

'Why don't you hang with your minions?'

'Oh, I already did. Where's Nate?'

'He left the party early. I wonder what's gotten into him.'

Serena passed by a bunch of people heading outside when Blair and Chuck saw her.

'Serena, where were you?' Blair asked.

'I was talking with our former classmates over there. My, how they changed.'

'Yeah, let's just go home. It's getting late.'

As they rode the limo, Blair sat beside Chuck and Serena on the opposite side. They've been quiet the whole time. Serena couldn't stop thinking about Nate, about what he said. She can't decide between Carter and Nate though she loves Nate more. She watch Chuck and Blair as they cuddled and Blair rests her head on Chuck chest while holding her tight. They were so happy together. Serena wished she can be like them. Several minutes later, they dropped off Serena. She waved goodbye and just stood in front of the building. She was still thinking about Nate. She headed to the apartment, removed her shoes and sat on the couch. She was still thinking about Nate.

_Serena, you're the most beautiful, amazing, alive person I've ever known_

_Just stay here with me. Just give me a chance._

_I want to be here with you. I just got scared if we moved too fast, things aren't gonna work and I really don't want that to happen because I've waited. I've waited a really long time for this._

_I really missed you. Just give me a 2__nd__ chance, I won't let you down._

It struck her. She has decided. She wants Nate.

She stood up and hurriedly walked to the door and wanted to tell Nate her decision. She got excited to see him and tell him already. She went down the elevator then the lobby. But then she stopped with a surprised face. She didn't expect to see him tonight. He was holding his suitcase and coat.

'Carter?' She asked surprisingly.

'I'm home.' He smiled at her as if he misses her.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Back again with the 14th chapter. Are you happy Carter's back already? :))) Next chapter will be the day before the wedding and the 16th will be the wedding day. Ooohhhh! Just giving you the heads up! Pls. rate and review!

Chapter 14

'I'm home.' He smiled at her as if he misses her.

'Carter, I... I didn't expect you'd come home tonight.'

'Well, I wanted to surprise you.' He gave her a warm kiss and hug. 'I missed you so much.'

'I missed you too.' She smiled.

Carter held both of her hands and looked her in the eye. 'I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you. I was out of line and you didn't do anything wrong. I promise it won't happen again.'

Serena nodded and half-smiled. 'I'm sorry too.'

Then he kissed her again. 'So why are you down here?'

'Oh... I was about to go out for some air but now that you're here...'

Carter smirked. 'Let's go someplace else. I want to know every detail of our wedding plans.'

Serena nodded and held hands with Carter as they headed back upstairs.

_Spotted:_

_Carter Baizen returns after spending days MIA leaving his bride-to-be. Wonder what our beloved S has been doing while her soon-to-be husband went off? Hmm... Is the wedding still on? I'll just wait and see._

_XOXO,_

_Gossip Girl_

Blair and Chuck returned to the Empire only to find Nate sitting alone drinking scotch and not looking okay.

'Nate, what's going on? Why did you leave early?' Blair asked as she removed her coat and hanged it.

'I guess I'm just tired.' He sighed.

'Talk to us. Maybe we could help.' Blair said in a concerned voice.

'I'm fine, really.'

'It's not fine.' Chuck said.

'Let me guess. Serena.'

Nate didn't respond.

'It has to be Serena.' Blair assumed as her and Chuck sat beside him. 'What happened?'

Nate took a deep breath and proceeded. 'I love her. I really love her. I don't know how to accept the fact she's getting married. It's so hard...'

Blair and Chuck have nothing to say. They see how much their friends loved each other. It's hard for them to see him like this. They wanted him to be happy as well as Serena.

'So what are you planning to do?' Blair asked.

'I... I need some time for myself. I hear Philippines is a good place to be.'

'You're leaving?' Chuck asked.

'I realized I needed some space, at least for a while.'

'I think that's a great idea.' Blair said softly as she held Nate's hand.

'I think it is.' Chuck agreed.

'You love Serena, Serena loves you too so its better if you stay away from each other til everything's normal again.'

2 days later...

At the Humphrey loft, Dan was busy writing a story in his laptop when he heard Vanessa calling him. He stood up and went to the living room.

'What?'

'Dan, I think my water just broke.'

'What do you mean?' Dan asked in a confused face.

'I mean I'm in labor! We need to get to the hospital!'

'Come on, we better get going!' Dan said as he accompanies Vanessa going out.

There were no taxis stopping over. Dan was in a panic mode and Vanessa cannot take the pain.

'Take a deep breath. Were gonna get there in no time.' As he tries to console Vanessa. 'Taxi! Damn it!'

'Do something!'

'Taxi!'

Then they hurriedly got in.

Few hours later, Carter and Serena were eating brunch at a restaurant. He noticed Serena being quiet since last night.

'What's wrong?' As he folded the newspaper.

'Nothing.'

'Can I ask you something? I'm not here to argue, okay? I'm just asking a question.'

Serena nodded.

He took a deep breath and proceeded. 'What were you doing while I'm gone? You know, just wanted to know how you're doing without me.'

Serena cleared her throat. 'Finalizing the wedding, shopping with Blair, staying at home. You know, girl stuff.'

'What about Nate?'

'What about Nate?' She repeated. 'Well we do see each other but nothing much going on. Why?'

'Nothing. Just...Nothing.'

They kept silent for a while when Serena's phone beeped. She checked the message to find out it was from Dan.

_Vanessa just gave birth. It's a boy. Come check him out at Brooklyn City Hospital._

Serena smiled as she read the t_ext._ She was very happy for them.

'Vanessa already gave birth.'

Carter smiled. 'Good for her.'

'A boy. It's a boy.'

'We will have our own soon. I just can't wait for 3 more days.' As he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

'3 more days.' She said soflty.

Nate, Chuck and Blair went to the hospital to see Vanessa and Dan's newborn baby. They knocked and slowly opened the door. Nate brought a basket of fruits.

'Hey there.' Dan gave Nate a high five.

'We came as soon as I got your text.'

'Thanks for stopping by.'

'Brought these for ya, dude.' As he handed the basket to Dan.

'Thanks. Chuck, Blair, nice to see you.'

'You too.' Blair smiled politely. 'Oh, how cute!' As she went beside Vanessa. 'A boy. What is his name?'

Dan and Vanessa looked at each other. 'His name is Daniel Humphrey Jr.'

Blair smiled and cleared her throat. 'The reason we came here, me and Chuck is because we wanted to make amends.'

'You're already family. I guess it's time to put the hatred behind us.' Chuck added.

'He's right. We're all grownups. We're not in high school anymore. So, friends?'

Vanessa nodded and smiled. 'Absolutely.'

'Yeah. That'd be great.' Dan nodded.

'Well it's nice for all of us to get along.' Nate said.

Blair then asked if she can hold the baby and Vanessa handed him to her. Blair smiled as she looks at him.

'He's amazing.' Blair said.

'Yeah.' Chuck said as they looked how cute little Daniel is. His white skin and ebony black hair. 'He looks just like his dad.'

Blair gave him back to Vanessa then they started talking. Dan and Chuck started talking to each other as well.

Nate went outside the room to buy coffee when suddenly he saw Serena and Carter who were walking towards the door.

'Hey, Serena.'

'Hey. We were just gonna stop by and see the baby.'

'Carter Baizen. Good to see you again.' As he and Carter handshaked.

'You too, Archibald.'

'Big day in a few days?'

'Yeah, finally.'

'Alright. Just gonna get coffee. Go on in.'

'Thanks.' Then they entered the room.

Nate went to the vending machine and ordered coffee. Then he just stood by there because he can't stay in the room with Serena and Carter because it would be too weird for him. Minutes later, he saw Serena coming towards him. She took a deep breath when she saw him.

She wanted him. She wanted to tell him she chose him but there's an obstacle.

'Hey, what are you doing here all by yourself?'

'I'm having coffee.'

'Well can't you drink it all the way there?'

He just looked at her and she gets it.

'Oh, I see.' She chuckled. 'You felt uncomfortable with Carter.'

'I can't even look damn straight at him.'

'Nate, it was long time ago.'

'So? We weren't finished either. I still can't believe you're marrying this guy even when you knew how we hated each other.'

'I know. I'm sorry. It's just... When I was in Italy, he was there and he-' Nate cut her off.

'I already know that' He smiled.

She smiled back.

'Ready to leave?' As Carter suddenly appeared.

Serena looked back. 'Uh, yeah.'

'Good. Let's go. Should you say goodbye to them first?'

'Right. I gotta go, Nate.'

'Sure.' As he watched the couple walking away hand in hand.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: So here is the 15th chapter. I might not be able to update 16 chapter immediately but hopefully it will be published withing a month or so. Anyway, enjoy! Reading reviews make me happy :))

Chapter 15

It's the day before the big day. Everyone is spending their last minute preparation before tomorrow comes. Serena decided to stay with Blair for tonight at the Waldorf penthouse because the bride and groom shouldn't see each other until the wedding. Serena is feeling pressured now. Confused, she searched her cellphone around her room in Blair's penthouse. She couldn't find it anywhere. Her florist must be calling now she thought. Blair went in to find Serena in panic.

'S! What's going on?'

'I can't find my phone. Now I'm freaking out because I'm getting dozens of calls!'

Blair found her phone just lying beside the lamp and she picked it up.

'Is this what you're looking for?'

'Yes! Thank you.' Serena grabbed it From Blair and checked to see she has 3 missed calls and 9 messages. 'Oh God.'

'Serena, don't panic. I know you're pressured but you have to calm down.'

'I know. I just... I'm so sorry. Things aren't going so easy right now.'

They kept silent for a few seconds. Blair observed Serena and she definitely saw that something is going on with her that she didn't tell Blair.

'S, what's really going on?'

'Blair, you know what I'm-'

'No, S. What's really going on? I know for the fact it's not the wedding. Well, yes it's one but there is something that made you like this since the past few days.'

'B, nothing. Carter and I are okay and this is the only thing I'm pressured at.'

'Serena.'

Serena paused as Blair looks at her waiting for an answer. She was too hesitant to tell Blair. Should she tell her or not?

'B, I'll tell you when I'm ready.'

Blair nodded. 'Tell me when you're not finished with that problem. You know I really want you happy. I want to help you in any way I can. We don't judge when it comes to you, me, Chuck and Nate right?'

'Right.' Serena smiled.

_Hey there Upper East Siders! Tomorrow is the big day for our favorite It Girl Serena van der Woodsen to finally be wed to former bad boy Carter Baizen. Will she say the big 'I do' or 'I don't'? Will this bride be the next runaway bride? You'll never know till tomorrow..._

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

Nate was walking down the street when all of the sudden he ran into Carter Baizen who was going the opposite way.

'Nate Archibald. Good to see you.'

'Carter Baizen. Didn't expect to see you here.'

'Well I didn't expect to see you either. Say, will I be seeing you tomorrow? I sort of read the list of invites and kinda saw your name on it.'

'Yeah... No. I'm actually leaving.'

'Oh right. The Serena thing. Yeah I get that. It's actually a good thing you're leaving.'

Nate got suspicious. 'And how is that?'

Carter smirked. 'You know what I mean. You have history together. And I'm not stupid enough to not know what you've been doing while I'm gone. So I suggest, Archibald, that you don't see her ever. I want Serena so I'm not gonna let her know what I know. I want you to keep your distance and stay away from Serena.'

Nate took a deep breath and replied. 'Fine. Just make sure you don't hurt her because if you do, I'll kill you with my bare hands.'

Carter smirked. 'Is that a threat?'

'Yes.'

'I won't hurt her, Archibald, okay? Have a safe flight.' Then he walked away from Nate standing watching him walk away.

Serena was with Blair and Chuck at The Palace having brunch. She's hoping Nate would text her or call her or show up. She misses him so much. She wanted to be with him. She wanted to run away from the wedding and be with him forever. She can't help it; she really wanted to be with him. Finally, her phone rang. It was from Nate. Her heart pounded the moment she saw his name appear.

_Come outside. I have to tell you something._

Serena hurriedly walked to the door. As soon as she got outside, she saw Nate waiting for her. She hurriedly went and embraced him. Tears started to come out of her eyes. After few seconds, she looked at him with sadness.

'Nate, I love you. I've already made my choice and I choose you. I don't wanna marry Carter. I wanna be with you. Let's go away somewhere faraway where we can be together. It's always been you. You're the love of my life, Nate. So I chose you.'

As soon as Serena finished, he felt guilty. Serena chose him. She decided she wants to be with him forever. But he can't because... He's leaving.

'Serena I... I love you too. I've loved you every single day of my life but...'

'But what?'

He grabbed both of her hands and gripped them as he took a deep breath.

'As much as I wanted to be with you, I-I can't let you run away from Carter, from everyone else. We've been in this road before and I don't wanna go back again. We were hurt too much and I can't hold forever. You deserve to be happy, Serena. You deserve to have a good life especially with Carter now that you're getting married tomorrow. I know he can love you as much as I do. And for me, I'm leaving for Philippines tomorrow to clear my head. I need time to recover from all of these things. Same for you too, Serena. And that means, you will not think of me, okay? Will you promise me that?'

'Nate...'

'Will you promise me that?' He raised his voice a little as he stares into her sad watering eyes.

Serena nodded with tears falling down to her cheeks then a tear fell down from Nate's eyes then followed by a few more. He tried to hold it but it's too much for him.

'Nate, you're crying.' Serena half-smiled at him and holding his right cheek with her hand putting the tears away.

Nate chuckled as he caresses her hand in his face.

Dark clouds began to form and before they knew, rain started to come down. They both got wet but they didn't mind.

I should go.' Then he slowly let go of Serena's hand. As he turned around and started to walk away, Serena spoke to him once more.

'Take care, okay?'

Nate turned around once more and smiled with sadness in his eyes and nodded. Then he went away leaving Serena standing in the rain crying in tears.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Yay! Another chapter again! I had a hard time doing this. I really know nothing about weddings so please bear with me if there are mistakes. Oh and I am running out of ideas for chapter 17 so please feel free to PM me and givr your suggestions. I would really love it! Reviews please! Thank you for supporting and subscribing!

Chapter 16

_You will not think of me, okay? Will you promise me that?_

_You deserve to be happy especially now that you're marrying Carter_

_I know he can love you as much I do_

She stood in front of the full length mirror wearing a white dress. A long strapless white dress. This is it. In 20 minutes, she'll be a Baizen. _But will she?_

She whispered to herself. 'I can do this. I can do this. Just... Do it.'

'Do what?' As Chuck entered the door.

'Chuck...' Serena hesitated.

'I just came by to see my sister... In a white dress...'

Serena smiled.

'You look wonderful, sis.'

'Thank you.' She smiled.

'So... You're ready?'

Serena sighed. 'I... don't know. I'm nervous.'

'That's normal. You're going to feel relieved after, unless...'

'What?'

Chuck smirked. 'You know what I mean.'

'I...' She sighed. 'He left, didn't he?'

'Yes.'

Serena nodded. 'Okay, well, then he's gone.' She chuckled with sadness in her eyes.

'Yeah.'

'Is... He... Coming back?'

'I don't know.'

'Did he say anything? Before he left?'

'He just told me to congratulate you for him.'

Just as then, Blair came in. 'Serena, you ready?'

'Yeah.' As she stood up. Then she turned to Chuck. 'Chuck, would you escort me down the aisle?'

He smiled. 'I'd be glad to.'

Serena smiled back.

The music started to play as the doors began to open. Everyone stood and waited for the bride to enter. A few seconds later, Blair entered first as the maid of honor then followed by the flower girls and the bridesmaids. Serena entered in a long white haltered gown. She was accompanied by Chuck on her right and Rufus on her left. Serena sees Rufus more as her dad than William that's why she offered him to walk her down the aisle and for Chuck, no matter what, will always be her brother. Carter smiled as he saw his bride. His beautiful bride. He knew she would marry him. He's excited that she is finally gonna be his. Everything was perfect. All except for the groom, she thought. But she chose to follow her head than her heart. She needed to be strong and accept the fact that she's going to spend her life with Carter. She promised Nate that she won't think of him. So she did. Now that she reached the altar, she gave Chuck and Rufus a hug and proceeded to the priest.

'We are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church...' The priest then continues.

'I can't wait til this ceremony ends.' Carter whispered.

'What? Why?' Serena asked.

'Because in minutes, we'll be married and you'll be mine.' He smiled.

Serena kept quiet. _His? _She started to worry. She knows Carter has issues. She remembered when he shouted at her and got mad at things that are not much of a big deal. She hoped that he wouldn't be the type of husband who abuses his wife and treats her like man is superior than women. _No. He won't be. He won't do that to me. I'm just being pessimistic. He's not gonna treat me that way._ _He just can't._

'What's gone into you?' He asked as he noticed the unhappy face in her.

She shook her head. 'Nothing, I'm fine.' She smiled.

Minutes later, as the priest finishes...

'Carter Baizen, do you take this Woman to be your wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honour her, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep you only unto her, so long as you both shall live?'

'I do.'

'Serena Van Der Woodsen, do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honour him, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep you only unto him, so long as you both shall live? '

'I...' Serena paused for a while. She looked at Carter deeply in his eyes as he waits for her response. All throughout the ceremony, it was Nate that's on her mind. She wants to marry Nate, not Carter. But she had no choice. She promised him that she will marry Carter and that she won't think of him. It's hard for her to get him out of her mind. Nate is gone. He left. She really had no choice.

'I do.' She smiled at Carter.

The rings were brought and Carter got one and inserted on Serena's left finger.

'Take this ring, as a pledge of my love and commitment. As a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day.'

She smiled and got the other ring and inserted on Carter's finger.

'I give you this ring... as a symbol of my love... my faith in our strength together... and my covenant to learn and grow with you. Til death do us part.'

After the prayer...

'... From this day forward, I now pronounce you, man and wife.' 'You may kiss the bride.'

As soon as the couple kissed, all the guests stood up and gave them a round of applause. Lily can't help holding her tears. Rufus was there to comfort her. Chuck and Blair weren't that happy despite the fact that Carter Baizen is the groom but they promised Serena their support and they feel happy for her.

Reception at Grand Gardens... Chuck, Blair, Rufus, Lily, Cece, Eric, Dan and Vanessa were sharing a table. Right after everyone finished their meals, Chuck stood up holding a glass of champagne and went to the microphone and tapped his glass.

Clears throat. 'Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I would like to give toast to the newlyweds. Carter and Serena. You see, we've known each other since we were young. Carter Baizen and I, we've had antagonism towards each other. He was a total badass. He ran for president in chess club and believe you me, he didn't know how to play chess...'

Everyone laughed... Serena giggled and Carter just rolled his eyes.

'... And now, he's married to my sister. My beautiful sister. At least you achieved something...'

People laughed again...

'Carter Baizen, you are somehow a good person. You accomplished a lot and today, you've been successful. Good job. And for Serena, throughout all, you've been a great friend. Not just to Blair, but also to me and all the people you care about and I'm pretty sure you'll be a lot greater with your husband. I'm proud of you, sis. To the married couple...' As he raised his glass then followed by everyone.

Serena smiled and whispered thank you to Chuck and he just nodded at her, smiling.

Minutes later, Carter offered Serena to dance as soon as the music played. As they were dancing... Serena seemed so quiet...

'You've been quiet. What's up?' He asked.

'I'm fine.' She smiled.

'Are you happy?'

'Yes. Of course.' As she pecked on his lips.

'I can't wait till our honeymoon.'

'Yeah, me too.'

Seconds later, the other guests joined them. As the couple were dancing... Dan came and approached the two.

'Excuse me, mind if I cut in?'

Carter smiled and left the two. Dan offered her hand and began dancing.

'Wow Dan...' She smiled.

'Well, Vanessa told me to.'

She raised her eyebrows. 'Okay?..'

'I don't know with her...' He shrugged. 'By the way, congratulations. We're happy for you.'

'Thank you...'

'As your brother, not ex-boyfriend, I'm gonna have to tell you that you look beautiful...'

She smiled. 'You have nothing to say, don't you?'

'Right.'

After the cutting of the cake, after the picture taking and the dancing and the flower catching (Cece got the flowers)... After the party, Carter and Serena went back to their apartment... Serena just stood up by the window staring at the view wearing her bathrobe. She can't believe that she's married. Married to Carter. She's now a Baizen. Then she thought about Nate. _What is he doing right now?_ Then she felt someone hugging her from behind. It as Carter.

'Are you ready to go to bed?'

'Yes.'

Then they both headed to their bedroom. As soon as Carter fell asleep, she was still awake. Her mind is full of Nate Archibald. She missed him so much. But then she thought to herself, she will try to move on. For good. Can she?


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Sorry for the hiatus! Our finals are almost and I didn't have the time to update. Here is the 17th chapter. It's short... And also I wanted to get to the climax of the story... Please enjoy! R/R!

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

_One year later..._

Things have changed lately. Blair and Chuck finally have a child. A 4 month old girl named Audrey Rose Bass. They made Serena and Nate as the godmother and godfather of their child though Nate, is miles away. Dan and Vanessa finally got married at a small ceremony where close family and friends were only invited. Serena quit her job and decided to be a housewife while Carter continues with his job. As for Nate, well, he still stays in the Philippine Islands.

Blair and Serena were having coffee at the Empire Hotel. Serena spends a lot of time there because Carter is always at work and they practically don't see each other.

'So, S. Did the two of you... Tried having a baby?'

Serena looked at Blair in the eye. 'Um what?'

'You and Carter. Do you ever try having a baby?'

'Blair...'

'What? You're the only person who never had a child in that. Plus, I want Audrey to have a bff.'

Serena chuckled. 'Well we never really or haven't talked about it. And, he barely does anything fun.'

'What an idiot.'

Later night, Carter came home from work. He placed his coat on top of the sofa when he saw Serena from the kitchen.

'Oh, hey. How's work?' As Serena kissed him on the lips.

'Stressful. I have this proposal that I have to introduce tomorrow. Otherwise, I'd be dead.' As he removes his coat.

'I'm sure you're gonna do great.' As she caressed his arms.

'I should be.'

'Well do you want some hot tea? You need something for you to relax.'

'Nah. I'm gonna go to bed.' He turned without looking at Serena or even kissing her goodnight.

The next day... At the Humphrey loft...

'Hey, Serena!' As Dan embraced her followed by Vanessa.

'Where is little Daniel?' Asked by the blonde.

'He's at my mother's in Vermont. She wanted to spend time with her grandson.' Vanessa answered.

Dan wrapped his around Vanessa and spoke. 'So that leaves us alone.'

'Oh shut up.' Vanessa laughed as she pushed him lightly.

Serena can't help but smile. 'At least you guys have a break from parenting.'

'Yeah. That's what we thought.'

Vanessa went to the kitchen. 'Hey, waffles are ready!'

'Shall we go?' Dan asked.

'Absolutely.'

Serena spent the rest of the morning with Dan and Vanessa. She has gotten closer with the couple since they're the 2nd option to go to after Blair. She really doesn't go out much because Carter might be mad, she thought. He doesn't it like when his wife goes out everyday especially at night with the exception of her family and Blair, Chuck and the Humphreys.

Carter was busy reviewing files in his office when he heard a knock on his door. When his secretary from the voicemail called.

_Mr. Baizen, someone is here to see you. Shall I send him in?_

He wondered. It could be Serena. Or maybe someone else? He really isn't expecting somebody.

'Who's he?' He replied.

After a few seconds... _A... Mr. Chuck Bass... He said he needs to speak with you..._

He sighed. 'Alright. Send him in.'

Few minutes later, there was a knock on the door then Chuck entered.

'Chuck Bass. The last person I thought would come here.'

Chuck smirked. 'Same for me to be here too.'

Carter positioned himself in his chair. 'What do you want?'

Chuck sat on the Chair and looked straight at Carter. 'I want you to listen to me.'

He raised his eyebrow. 'Listen for what?'

'About your wife who happens to be my sister.'

'Yeah? What about my wife?'

'The way you treat her. Recalling your wedding vow to Serena last year at your wedding, I wasn't sure if any of those you said is true. Going home late, doesn't appreciate everything she does for you, shouting at her. What kind of a husband are you?'

Carter leaned forward. 'What did she tell you about me?'

'It doesn't matter. What matters is that if you try to hurt her, there will be consequences. Mostly from me. Now the reason I'm here is because I'm gonna warn you. Something happens to Serena, all because of you, you're dead.'

Carter laughed. 'Am I supposed to be scared?'

'You don't have to but you better be prepared for the consequences once you get your hands on her.' Then he stood up, walked to the door and exited the office.

Later at about 9:00pm, Serena entered the apartment and hung her coat when she noticed someone sitting on the couch. Carter.

'Hey, you're home early.'

He suddenly changed the subject. 'What are you exactly doing while I'm out?'

'I go to Blair's or grab some coffee.'

He stood up and walked towards her. 'And what do you talk about with Blair?'

'Carter…'

'What? Answer me!'

'Carter, I'm sorry. I only told her that I felt so bad that you don't spend time with me and-'He cut her with a slap.

'Ow… Carter!'

'Are you trying to spread rumors about me? Huh?!' The he pushed her towards the couch.

'Carter, you don't understand! Let me explain!'

'You keep your mouth shut, okay?!' Then he stormed off to the bedroom leaving Serena sitting still holding her cheek where he slapped her for the first time. Tears started to fall and she started to sob.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: 18th chapter! It's already our semstral break so that means, I'd be uploading faster. So enjoy! Don't worry, the ending is still far! More reviews! Thank you to those who loved my story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

Nate woke up and checked on his cellphone lying on the bedside table. It's already 6am. He already got used at the time in the Philippines. He loved the country. He even learned Filipino traditions and cultures. He wanted to stay there forever but he misses his family and friends and the Upper East Side. He got up and hurriedly went to the bathroom. Several minutes later, he was ready. But then on his way to the door, he received an interesting call from Chuck.

'Nathaniel.'

'Chuck, hey, man.'

'How you doing? Just checkin' up on you. We haven't seen you since last year. My wife couldn't shut up about when you're going home.'

Nate chuckled. 'Yeah, I'm doing good. I'm on my way to work.'

'Really? Just got home. It's past 9 already.'

'Time difference, huh? How's Blair? How's Audrey? How's everybody?'

'Blair is asleep with Audrey. They're actually great.'

'That's good to hear. And uh... What about Serena?'

Chuck knew what has been going on with Serena and Carter. They have been fighting a lot lately. He knew something has gone wrong between them but he didn't want Nate to know about the situation.

'Hey, Chuck, still there?' Nate asked.

'Serena is okay. You have nothing to worry about.'

Nate nodded. 'That's good... Hey, man, I need a favour.'

'Sure. What?'

Nate took a deep breath. 'You know I will always have feelings for Serena. And, now that she's married to Carter, I'm still having the feeling of doubt about their marriage. I don't trust Carter. I never trusted that guy. So, can you do me a favour and watch her out for me? Just in case anything happens to her.'

Chuck smirked. 'I will. In fact, I always do. Alright.'

'Thanks man. Look, I have to go to work but uh, I'll catch up with you.'

'Alright. Talk to you soon.' Then he hung up. _Serena. _Her name appeared in his mind again. _She's married anyway, she must've forgotten about me. _He thought but then, _what if she hasn't? She already chose me but then I said I can't let her. _Then he walked out the door and headed straight to work.

Serena sat on the couch and embraced her legs. She didn't feel laying down with Carter after hitting her. She never thought Carter would do that to her after making promises that he will never hurt her. She started having doubts about their marriage. Then she started missing the person who should have been the one she married. She started realizing that she may have made the wrong decision. _I shouldn't have let you go._ He would never hurt her, and he would love her for the rest of his life.

'Serena, why aren't you in bed? It's already pas 12.' As Carter went out from their room.

'I can't sleep yet.' She replied without looking at him.

'Just because you think a lot of things. Come on, let's sleep.'

She turned to Carter. 'I'm not sleepy yet, Carter. Why don't you go in without me?'

'Oh right, its 12 o'clock and you'd still be partying.'

Serena stood up and walked towards him. 'What the problem with you, Carter? For the last 7 months, you've been grumpy and in a bad mood until you slapped me for the first time! I thought that since we got married, you would change but you didn't! You're always against everything that I do! You don't trust me, you want me to stay at home-'

'So you're saying that I'm a bad husband?! Is that what you're trying to say?!'

'I didn't say that you're a bad husband, it's just that you broke your promise that you will never hurt me and that you will love me no matter what.'

'I feed you, I gave you a home, I give you everything and now you think that I don't love you?'

'Yes, you give me everything but you never appreciate what I do. You want me to lock myself in this house while you're gone; you blame me for everything like everything is my fault! How is that love?!'

Carter didn't respond. He just stood there looking at Serena who is waiting for his answer but then after a few seconds, Serena walked

Carter didn't respond. He just stood there looking at Serena who is waiting for his answer but then after a few seconds, Serena stormed off to their room and Carter followed. She opened her cabinet and threw her clothes on the bed.

'Where the hell do you think you're going?!' As he pulled her.

'I'm staying at Blair's tonight.' As she pulled her arm from Carter.

'No you're not.' He said with pride and grabbed her arm again.

She tries to let go but he tightened his grip. 'Just let me go, Carter!'

Angry, he pulled her further and put her against the wall. Serena tried to break free but Carter wouldn't let her. 'No. You are not leaving tonight. You'll stay here with me. Tomorrow, we're going to lunch with some of my co-workers and my boss.' He let go of her and pointed to her clothes lying on the bed. 'And bring those back where they belong, I wanna sleep.' Then he went to the bathroom and Serena remained standing. She was shaking in fear. She gathered all her clothes and returned them back to the cabinet and lied down.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: New chapter again in less than a week. I promise I'm gonna update faster. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

Blair doorbelled on Serena and Carter's door. She's been reaching Serena through her celphone but she doesn't answer. So instead, she went to see Serena to see if she's okay. The housekeeper opened the door.

'Is Serena here?'

The maid nodded and stepped aside for Blair to enter. 'She in the room. She hasn't been out since Mr. Baizen left.'

'Really? What did he do?' She asked curiously.

The maid shrugged and resumed dusting the furniture.

'S?' Blair knocks on the door. 'S, it's me. Can I come in?' But still no response. She opened the door to see Serena lying on the bed hugging a pillow. She looked like she just cried because of the compiled tissue papers on the bedside table.

Blair just stood looking at her and then slowly sat beside her.

'S, what did he do to you?' She asked in a soft voice.

She didn't respond. She doesn't know if she should tell her or just keep it to herself. She slowly shook her head.

'S, come on. Do I always have to tell you that you can tell me anything? We've been best friends since birth.'

Serena couldn't handle not telling Blair what just happened. She finally gave in and sat up. She paced for a while trying to find the right words to explain to Blair what happened.

'He... I...' She hesitated.

Blair just stared at her waiting for her to speak out. Tears started to fall out her cheeks. 'He thinks he can control me. He... Only... Sees me as a wife who is supposed to do everything for him. He wants me to be perfect, Blair.'

'That son of a bitch. How could he? I've always known he would always remain like that. I still can't believe you married him.'

'He promised me that he won't treat me like this.'

'But he didn't. Tell me S. Did he hurt you?'

Serena looked at Blair. _Hurt?_ He did slap her last night and then pulled her and pushed her against the wall and gripped both her wrists tightly. She did got hurt.

'Last night... Look, Blair, I don't want to talk about this.'

'No, S. You have to! I'm not gonna let your husband do that to you! I swear, if he continues on doing that, I suggest you file for a divorce!'

'Blair...'

'You've only been married for like a year and now he's treating you like this?'

Blair embraced Serena tightly. Serena wrapped her arms around Blair. Serena always loved being hugged by Blair when she's having rough days. With Blair, she always felt safe, comfortable and happy. She's her sister, her family.

'How about you stay with us for a while?'

'I'd like that but I needed to stay and hopefully work things out with Carter. Plus I have lunch with him and his boss so I have no choice.'

Blair nodded. 'You're welcome anytime to stay with us, S.'

Serena smiled. 'Thank you, B. I have to get dressed for lunch. Carter is picking me up now.'

The lunch was held at Carter's boss, CEO Richard Wyman's mansion in the Hamptons. Serena wore a strapless knee length white dress and white pumps. She was quiet the whole time. She hasn't spoken to Carter since he picked her up. While they were walking towards the garden...

'What's the matter?' He tries to smile looking around so that it wouldn't be obvious to them that they have a problem. Serena didn't answer, she just remained quiet.

'Okay, I get it. But this is my boss's lunch so please forget about whatever problem you have today and we will deal with it later. We don't want to be humiliated, right? Let's act like a normal, happy couple, okay. Also, I don't want you getting near that brown haired guy.' As he points to him. 'That guy is insane and I still cannot believe my boss didn't fire him yet.'

She nodded.

He held her hand and beginning to walk to his boss. 'Sir, good afternoon.' As he shakes his hand with him.

'Mr. Baizen, good to see you.'

'Lovely house you got here.' As he looks around.

'Thank you. It's been in the family for generations.'

Carter nodded in impression. 'I see. Oh, by the way, I'd like you to meet my wife, Serena. Serena, my boss, Mr. Wyman.'

'It's a pleasure to meet you, sir.' As she shook hands with him.

'You too. You have a beautiful wife, Baizen. And young too. How old are you, Serena?'

'I'm 25.'

The boss smiled. 'So young. How long have you been married again?'

'Uh, about a year.'

Mr. Wyman nodded. 'Oh right. I couldn't make it last year. I was in Spain with my family that time.'

'It's alright sir. At least you gave me a toast right before your flight.' Carter smiled.

'Certainly. Now, let's go and eat. It's already past 12.'

During lunch, everybody except Serena were talking and laughing. Most were men. She thought why Carter brought her when apparently she's the only woman. The brown haired guy that Carter mentioned cannot stop looking at her as she noticed. It's creeping her up. She felt out of place. All they talked about was work and other people unknown to her. Carter leaned on to her and whispered.

'Are you alright?'

'Yeah. I... I'm just going to the restroom.'

'Okay.' Then he resumed chatting with them.

She stood up and went to the restroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and fixed her hair and added few make up on her face. By the time she was finished, she went out and ran into some brown haired guy at lunch who seemed to be Carter's co-worker.

'Hey.'

She smiled politely. 'Hi.'

'You're Carter's wife?'

She nodded.

'You're hot and too young to be married.' As he checks her out.

_Was that a compliment or what? _She thought. 'Uhmm... Thanks I guess.'

'My name is Craig.'

'Nice to meet you.' Then she shyly turned away but then she felt someone pulling her arm back.

'I wanna get to know you. You seemed interesting to talk with.'

She pulled her arm away. She felt something is wrong with him. 'I'm sorry but I have to get back.'

'Come on. They're still having lunch.'

'I... I really have to go.' As she tries to walk but then he grabs her and immediately covered her mouth before she could scream.

'You're beautiful. You remind me of my wife back when she was alive.'

As he was about to make a move to her, someone ordered him to stop.

'Hey, that's my wife!' Carter said.

He let go of her and she ran behind Carter's back. Everyone including Mr. Wyman also saw what he did to Serena and fired him. Later as Carter and Serena reached home, he suddenly poked her in the head.

'You idiot! I told you not to talk to him! Now look what just happened! You ruined the lunch! You humiliated me!'

'I already told you, I was avoiding him hut he won't let me!' As tears began to fall down.

'Still, you ruined everything!' As he slammed the vase until it fell down and shattered into pieces. Then he went towards Serena. She flinched and cringed as he was about to slam her.

'Carter, please don't! Please!' She begs for him not to hurt her but his anger couldn't stop him. She tries blocking herself from Carter who was hitting her. He then pulled her from the couched and shoved her against the wall. She helped herself to stand up. Her back hurt and she felt weak but she tried to be strong. As she finally stood up, she immediately grabbed her purse and ran towards the door.

'Hey, where are you going?! Were not done yet! Serena!' As he chases her down the hall. She immediately removed her high heeled shoes and ran bare feet. As she exited the building, she hailed a taxi. Thank goodness for her that a taxi stopped just as she called. Carter almost reached her but as he exits the building, she got away. He just stood there on his knees. He clenched his fists. He was angry. He will try to find a way to get Serena back. He knew that Serena is heading to Blair and Chuck.

Serena arrived at the Empire. The first place she would always go to. She looked messy and haggard. As soon as the couple saw her, Blair immediately ran and embraced her. Chuck stood behind Blair.

'What happened?' Chuck asked.

She sniffed. 'I can't take it. He always blames me for everything.'

'Stay with us, S. You can stay at Nate's room.' Then Blair picked Audrey from the couch and brought her to the room. Serena sat on the couch and Chuck gave her a glass of water.

'You'll stay here with us until we get over what your husband did to you.' He felt so angry at Carter for hurting Serena after promising that he won't. 'That prick never learned anything.' He shook his head.

Blair came out from the room and sat beside her. 'Tell us what happened. What did he do to you? I swear I'm gonna kill him for what he did to you.'

Serena explained everything to them on how the guy named Craig almost raped her and Carter blaming her for ruining the lunch with his boss when apparently, his boss didn't say anything to Carter, he just fired Craig and what happened when they got home and how she managed to escape and run away from Carter.

'He's gonna be sued for domestic violence. If he continues that, I'm filing a case against him.' Chuck demanded.

'Chuck's right. That man has gone insane. Give it more time and if he still does that, then you have to file for a divorce.'

Serena nodded. 'I wanted to talk to him first and see if he can still change.'

'Okay, but right now, you're gonna stay here with us. Your apartment isn't safe while he's there.'

Chuck's phone rang. 'It's Nate.' He answered it. 'Hey, Nathaniel... Yeah... Yes, she's here...Yeah... Sure...' He turned to Serena. 'Serena... Nate wants to talk to you...' As he handed her the phone.

Serena's heart started to pound when Chuck handed her the phone. She hasn't spoken to him or heard of him in a year. He signalled to Blair that S is gonna need privacy. She nodded and they both headed to the room.

She slowly put the phone on her ear. 'Hi, Nate...'

'Serena... Hey...'

She misses him so much. She missed hearing his voice. Until now, he never gets off of her mind. She would always think of him and the times they spent together. 'I've missed you. I... haven't talked to you for a year. How are things there?'

'Great... Philippines is a nice country, I've learned a lot and all, but I miss New York.'

'...That's great. Will you be home soon?'

Nate paced. He wanted to come home. He wanted to see his friends and family and especially Serena. 'Yeah. I just... I don't know when... How are things with Carter?'

'Fine, I guess.' She chuckled.

'I'm guessing you've been eating a lot of Pop Tarts?'

Serena laughed. 'I've had like 3 boxes.'

'Well, I've had 4.'

'Really?' Like she couldn't believe him.

'I love it here. Maybe someday I'd bring you here. The food is marvelous.'

Serena smiled. 'Sure. Maybe when I see you, you'd look like a Filipino.'

They both laughed.

They paused for a few seconds. They missed each other so much that they become hesitant.

'I'm really happy that I'd talk to you again. It's been so long since I last saw you.'

She missed him so badly that she was about to cry but she tries to stop. 'Yeah, me too. I... I really, really missed you Nate... When you told me to... not to think of you... I couldn't...' Tears started to fall from her eyes down to her cheeks. She can't keep her tears in her eyes anymore. 'You know I never stopped thinking about you... I know I got married but... All I think is you... And I can't stop no matter what I do.'

Nate took a deep breath. One tear dropped to his cheek but he immediately wiped it. 'Me too... I never stopped thinking about you... It's already been a year...'

'Nate?...'

'Yes?'

She said softly. 'Please come home.'

'... I promise that we will see each other again. Sooner than you think, okay?'

Serena nodded. 'I will wait for you, Nate Archibald...'

He nodded. 'Goodbye Serena. Take care.'

'Take care too.'

When they both hung up, Serena started to weep. She let all her tears fall. She realized that no matter what, Nate is the love of her life and the one she wants to be with forever. Not Carter, not Dan. Nate.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N; Thank you for the reviews though only few of you did! I love reading reviews because they inspire me to write more... I don't know when this story will end but don't worry, the end is still far. I just hope NS will end up. I know you've seen the DS wedding pics but there's gonna be a twist in that so please pray that it will lead to Serenate being endgame with Chair. ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

'Where is Serena?' As Carter stormed into the penthouse as soon as the elevator opens.

'Hey! How dare you set foot into this building?' As Blair stood up.

'Is she here?'

Blair crossed her arms. 'Why should I tell you after what you did?'

'I'm here to take her home. I tried calling her and left her dozens of messages and she won't answer.'

'So you'll beat her up again?'

Carter sighed. 'It's been 3 days and I miss her. I wanted to apologize.'

Blair walked 3 steps forward. 'How should I believe you?'

'Just-is she even here? Because I want to talk to her, not you.'

'I just said that she's not here. Feel free to look around but you won't find her here.'

'Whatever. I know that she's been hiding here for the past few days and I'm not giving up until I bring her home and I know this is where she runs to.'

Carter glanced at her one last time. 'If I find out that she's here hiding...'

'You won't find her here.' She said with confidence.

Carter turned around and left.

In Chuck's office, he gave Serena a cup of coffee and sat on his desk chair. Serena took a sip before speaking.

'I've been thinking of resuming my job as a model. Staying at home all day is just boring and sad.'

'In fact you should.' Chuck agreed.

'I wonder what Carter will say if I told him.'

'Don't even. Word of advice; don't make him decide on what you do.'

'I know. But if I do, things get worse for him, and me and he'll... You know...'

'Then get a divorce.'

Serena paused and thought of what Chuck said. _Get divorce?_ They've been married for one year and 4 months already and for her, she has never been happy. For the first 3 months of their marriage, all she ever thought was Nate and Carter was loving that time.

'I-I don't know... I'm giving Carter a chance to change. I wanted to see if he will miss me or just going to find me then bring me back and be Incredible Hulk again which I'm hoping not.' As she bowed her head.

Chuck just nodded. After a short silence... Serena spoke again.

'By the way, have you heard anything on Nate?'

'Not since 3 days ago.'

'I miss him so much, Chuck. 3 days ago was the first time in a year I've ever talked to him. I wonder when or if he's gonna come home.'

He chuckled. 'Chillax, he will. Maybe sooner than you think.'

She lifted her head to face Chuck. 'Did he tell you when?'

Chuck shook his head. 'Nope. I just knew.'

Chuck's phone beeped. It was from Lily.

_We will see you in 20 minutes. Lunch is ready once you arrived._

'It's Lily. Come on.' He stood up and got his coat. Serena stood up and got her bag and followed Chuck to the door.

Minutes later, the two arrived at Lily's. As they entered, Serena stopped and paused.

'Carter?' She said surprised.

'Hi, Serena.'

'Wh-what are you doing here?'

'I want to talk to you.'

The stepped in to Serena's room and she locked the door.

He walked 2 steps towards her. 'I've been looking for you. You've been gone for 3 days and I've been worried.'

She crossed her arms. 'Well, I'm fine, and unhurt.'

'I want you to come home. You've done enough to be gone for long.'

'So that you can do what you did to me again?'

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you.'

She raised her eyebrows. 'How should I believe you after those promises you made but never implement? For 7 months, Carter, you've been treating me like a prisoner and you're always against everything that I do. You still cannot get over my partying ways even if I told you hundred times that I've changed? I did everything to make you happy and all you do was to criticize me or beat me up.'

She rolled her sleeve and showed him her bruised wrist. 'See that? Do you think I'd be living with a man who did this? And this?' She lifted her skirt up and showed a big bruise on her upper leg.

'I'm sorry, Serena. Hurting you is the worst I've ever made. Can you please forgive me and move on? I'd really want you to go home.' He begged.

Serena just stared at him. She shook her head. 'I'm just not ready for this yet.' She then opened the door and went down. Carter followed.

'There you two are. Have a seat and have lunch with us.' Lily said. Serena smiled and sat next to Chuck and Carter sat next to Serena.

'You alright?' Chuck whispered.

'Yes. Thank you.' Serena answered.

Hours later, Chuck and Serena went back to the empire. Blair was carrying little Audrey in her arms. Chuck kissed Blair on the cheek and took the baby from her. He can't help but smile at his little daughter sleeping peacefully in his arms.

'Awww...' Serena smiled at the baby as she was holding her little hand.

'Can you put her to bed?' Blair asked.

'Sure.' Chuck kissed her one last time before heading to their room.

'Carter was here earlier.'

'Really?'

'Yeah. He was looking for you.'

Serena shook her head. 'He was at my mom's too. He was begging me to come home. He apologized and all but, I'm just not sure if I'm ready. I just need some air and time to think.'

'Well, take your time. I'm sure things will turn out fine... Just at right time, at the right place, at the right person.'

Serena nodded. 'Right... I'll be back in a few.'

'Wait... Where are you going?'

'To get some air.'

'Don't we have air in here?'

'Not that.' She laughed. 'You know what I mean.'

'Okay. Just make sure you don't get into trouble. It's already past 7.'

'It's not that dark yet.'

'Alright.' Blair shrugged.

As Serena walked out of the building, a taxi arrived just as she walked away. He brought his bags with him. He rode the elevator up to the pent house. As he entered...

'Hello?' He called as he dropped his things down.

Blair was at the kitchen when she heard someone. She knows who that voice belongs to. She walked to the living room and to her surprise, she screamed.

'Nate! You're back!' As she ran into him and wrapped her arms around him.

'I miss you too.' As he embraced her.

Chuck came out of the door and to his surprise as well.

'Nathaniel!' He gave him a high five and hugged him.

'Hey, man!'

'I can't believe you came back unexpectedly! I want you to tell me everything about what happened in there' Blair said as she hugged him again this time tighter.

'I wanted to surprise you.'

'Well, you did. Welcome back, man.' Chuck said happily.

'Blair, you still look gorgeous and haven't changed a bit. Where's Audrey?'

'You wanna see her? She's sleeping.' As she went to the room followed by Nate. He smiled as he saw her, his goddaughter. It was the first time he saw Audrey. She looked like Blair in majority but she has Chuck's eyes.

'She's beautiful. She's like you.'

'Everybody says that.' She smiled.

Then they both went out the room. 'Chuck, how's life being a father?'

'It was great. I've never been happier.'

'So you're back for good?' Blair asked.

'Yeah, I guess. I quit my job there so I can go home. I'll be running the Spectator, as my grandfather said.'

'That's great.'

'Hey, I'm just gonna unpack.' As he carries his things.

He entered his room. Nothing has changed except he noticed some clothes lying on the bed. He noticed some things that aren't his. Someone has been staying here. He placed his bags on the bed and went to the living room.

'Hey, Chuck. Is someone staying here with you?'

Chuck took a sip of his glass of champagne. 'Oh right... I forgot to mention that Serena has been staying here.'

_Serena._ 'Oh... Serena... Where is she?'

Chuck shrugged. 'She probably went out but she'll be back. She's gonna be happy when she sees you.'

'I wanna see her too. Why is she staying here?'

'She had a fight with Carter. She doesn't wanna see him at the moment so she crashed in here. Hope you don't mind her...'

'I don't mind at all.'

Serena was walking around Central Park. She can't stop thinking about what Carter did to her and now he asked for forgiveness. Then she thought about Nate. She wished that he's with her without knowing he's really back. She spent 3 hours emoting and thinking. As soon as she was finished, she walked back to the Empire. She realized she forgot her phone but she didn't mind because she really needed time with no distraction. As she entered the pent house, the place was quiet. Chuck and Blair were probably asleep. She removed her coat and placed it on the sofa. Just as she was about to walk to Nate's room, her faced dropped. She paused and her heart started to beat again. She thought it was just a dream. He's back unexpectedly. He's more handsome than ever. He seemed to be working out.

'Nate...' She can't believe it.

'Hey, Serena.' He smiled politely.

A tear fell down from her eye. 'You're back.'

'I wanted to surprise you.'

She can't help it. That is the man she truly loves no matter what. She didn't think of the fact she's married. She ran into him and crushed her lips to his and kissed him passionately. How she missed his touch.

'Nate... I... I can't believe you're here.' She breathed.

'I missed you.' He said.

She smiled. 'Me too.' Then she kissed him again but this time, she kissed him harder.

Their arms began wrapping around each other. Her hands cupped his cheeks as she slowly kissed him. She slipped her tongue to his and he held her body tighter to his. She began unbuttoning his long sleeved polo. He stopped for a while and opened the door to his room. He kissed Serena again and walked her inside and closed the door. She pushed him to the bed and climbed on top of him. She continued unbuttoning his polo and unbuckling his belt and as soon as they're removed, she slowly removed her top. He sat up and kissed from her lips to her neck. She reached the back of her bra and began to unhook it. Nate's eyes dropped. As soon as they removed their clothes, he climbed on top of her and thrust back and forth. Serena kept her moaning quiet to avoid disturbing Blair and Chuck and to keep them from knowing what they're doing. Moments later, they just lied on the bed staring at each other.

'One year of not seeing you is just difficult.' Nate said.

'Me too. I'm so happy that you're back. I've always been wishing that you'd return and now you're here.' She smiled.

'I came back for you after that time we talked.'

She smiled again and gave him a kiss on the lips. 'Wow.'

'I hope Chuck and Blair didn't hear us. You were pretty loud.'

She slapped him jokingly on the arm. 'No, I'm not.' She laughed.

'Just kidding.' He chuckled. 'You tired?'

'Yeah.'

'Then let's just go to sleep.'

They both wrapped their arms around each other and closed their eyes. Serena was happy, very happy that her one true love is right beside her.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: New chapter! So I estimated on how many chapters can be done in this story and so far, approximately, I think it's gonna be 30-35 chapters. I know you're gonna hate me on this when you read this chapter but don't worry, you'll get what you wished for in this FF. Thank you for the reviews! So few but so supportive and thank you... Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

Serena woke up and checked the time on her phone. It's already 7:30am. _Still early._ She placed her phone back on the table and looked to her right to see Nate still asleep. She was so happy. She knows she's married to Carter and sleeping with Nate made her a cheater but she didn't think of it. She just knew that Nate makes her happier. She moved towards him and planted kisses on his cheek to his shoulders.

'Good morning.' She whispered.

'Hey. Good morning. Sleep well?' He replied sleepily.

'Very. Plus the sex was good.' She chuckled.

He smiled and kissed her back. He slowly went on top of her as she wrapped her arms around him. They've been making out for a few minutes when they heard Chuck and Blair talking outside.

'I think we should get up before they suspect anything.' Nate suggested as he got off her.

'Right.' As she got off the bed.

Minutes later after they dressed up, they went out the room and joined Chuck and Blair for breakfast.

'Good morning.' Nate greeted as he and Serena sat by the table.

'I see you finally saw each other.' Blair said.

'Yeah.'

'I think we should throw a party. You know. Nate's welcome back party.' Blair suggested.

'That's really nice but there's gonna be a launching party for the Spectator on Friday. I'm inviting you guys.'

Chuck nodded. 'Sure.'

Several minutes later, Nate entered the room to see Serena sitting on the bed. He started to feel that something is going on. He sat beside her.

'It's Carter, isn't it?'

She nodded. 'He called me. He was begging for me to come home.'

'Do you wanna talk about it?'

'... I don't want to. But, I'm gonna see him today.'

'Well, good luck with that.' As he placed his hand on her leg.

She smiled. 'Thank you.' The kissed his cheek and exited the room.

Serena paced back and forth before knocking on their apartment. _Is Carter still angry? _She thought. Her inbox is full of his messages and has dozens of unanswered calls from him. She wanted things to be okay. She had sex with Nate. How is she gonna tell that? She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Few seconds later, the door opened.

'Serena?'

'Hey, Carter.' As she entered.

Carter looked like a wreck. He drank a lot of alcohol last night. He didn't come to work. He was just at home, drinking, smoking weed and thinking about Serena when she ran away.

'What took you so long?'

'I've been doing some thinking and I...'

'What. Took. You. So. Long?' He asked again in a harsh voice.

'I thought you already had a change of heart? Why still being so hard?'

'I've waited for you for 3 days. You didn't answer my calls. Not even one. How is that gonna make me feel okay?!'

'You still haven't changed? You already apologized and all and now this again?! I thought you're the most loving man I know. The one who will love me forever. That's why I married you, I chose you! What happened to the vows you promised, Carter? You never promised anything!'

'What about you? I know you slept with Nate while I was gone. I just found out a week ago.'

Serena's mouth dropped. 'I... How did you know?'

'One of the rooms in Hamptons where you did it has a camera. I can't believe you're dumb enough to notice that.'

'Carter, I'm sorry... I...'

'You slut! You never changed!' As he smashed the vase on the table. 'All those years, you've been nothing but a call girl who is never satisfied with one man-'

Serena slapped him in the face and tears started to come out. 'How dare you? Yes, I was a slut back then. I've changed, long before you came into my life. But saying that to me is just so hurtful. You've never been good to me, Carter. If you're not gonna change, if you're just gonna be like this forever, then I'm out. You treat me like dirt, you bring up my past life and use it against me, you don't trust me, you blame me for everything, you want me to do what you want, and especially, you hurt me!... I'm sorry, Carter, but you've done enough, and I've done enough... I want a divorce.'

Carter kept silent.

'I thought you'd be with the one who'll make me happy, but instead, you made me miserable and hurt...'

'No.' Carter shook his head.

'What do you mean?' She asked with a confused look.

He grabbed her by the arm.

'Carter, let me go.'

'I love you, Serena. I'm not letting you go.' As he pushed her against the sofa and started kissing her. She tried to stop but he won't. She was pushing him away but he still tries to hold on to her.

'You're insane! Get off me! Carter!'

Carter couldn't take Serena pushing him away. He got off of her and just thought of something.

'You're still in love him, aren't you? I knew it!' He kicked off the coffee table.

'Leave Nate out of this.'

'That son of a bitch is gonna pay for what he made you.'

'Carter, you're being insane. He didn't do anything. Just... This is between us, okay? You're just tired.' She stood up and tried calming him down.

Carter felt tired. Tired of yelling and shouting. He felt exhausted. Serena helped him sit down on the couch.

'I'm sorry...' He put his hands on his face. 'I can't believe that... I...'

'No... It's gonna be okay.' She caressed him.

He looked at Serena and saw how caring she is. He realized that he made a big mistake. For calling her a call girl, and hurting her.

'I can't believe I called you those.' He breathed. 'I'm so sorry, Serena. I'm sorry for everything. I should have been a good husband to you.'

'It's okay.' She smiled. 'You're sick. You need to rest.'

Serena gave him a glass of water and medicine. She brought a blanket and pillow and gave it to Carter.

'Thank you.'

She smiled. 'Get some rest.' As she stood up, Carter reached her hand.

'What?' As she turned to him.

'Promise me...'

'Promise you what?'

'Promise me you won't see or talk to Nate Archibald.'

She paused. Carter forbid her to speak to the man she loves. It would be difficult for her.

'Carter-'

'You have me. Promise me you won't talk to him ever again.' He said lazily.

'I... I promise.' She said in a hesitant voice.

_tbc._


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: So I estimated again and decided that this story won't be more than 30. I've already ran out ouf ideas and sembreak is almost over so I'm deciding on finishing this story under 30 chapters. Thank you for the reviews, those who favorited and those who followed. New GG episode didn't air last time due to hurricane occured at the East Coast. I'm sending my prayers to those who were affected and victimized. So, I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

3 days later...

Carter met up with 3 men in the parking lot of his office building.

'Later night is the launch party of the Spectator and I've been invited along with my wife. Nate Archibald is going to be running it and I'm gonna need your help.' He gave them the picture of Nate to them.

'Is this him?' One of them asked.

'Yes... Apparently, this guy just came home after a year. He's been a threat to me since; he is in love with Serena, my wife. I believe our marriage is tearing apart because of him. Until now. This guy just won't give up.'

They just nodded.

'I already forbid Serena to ever see him and she made a promise not to see him or talk to him ever again. Now, what you're going to do starting tonight is to keep an eye on Nate Archibald. Everytime you see him communicate with Serena, inform me and I'll decide when to bring him in. Do you understand?'

'Yes, boss.' They all agreed.

Carter got a briefcase inside and showed them the money inside.

'$300,000. Do it successfully, it's all yours.'

The 3 men smiled and nodded.

'You got it, boss.'

Later, Carter went home.

'Hey, I'm home.' As he removed his coat and kissed Serena on the cheek.

'How are you?' She asked.

'The usual. Though there's not much work in the office which is good so I won't be tired for the party.'

'Right. We should get ready. We have to be there in two hours.'

'Yeah. I'm gonna lie down for a while.' As he headed to the room.

Serena did promise she won't talk to Nate but since she's going to his party, the Spectator launch party, it would be hard seeing him and not talk to him. She hasn't spoken to Nate for 3 days now. He kept calling her and texting her but she didn't reply in any of his texts or answer any of his calls. She admitted to herself that she's suffering from it. She misses him so much but Carter made her promise not to speak to him again.

The guests started to arrive. Blair and Chuck came in early. Blair asked Dorota to babysit Audrey for the night. Dan and Vanessa arrived along with Rufus and Lily. The Vanderbilts and the Archibalds arrived as well.

Serena and Carter arrived an hour after the party started. Serena felt nervous about seeing Nate. She knew that Carter will be watching. Carter started talking with some guests. Serena walked around and scanned the room when she ran into Blair.

'Serena!' Blair gave her a hug. 'How are you?'

'I'm fine.' She smiled.

'You've been quiet for the past 3 days. What's going on?'

'Carter and I made up.'

'For good? Are you sure he meant what he told you?'

Serena nodded. 'Yeah. He's been okay since.'

'Well he better. By the way, Nate has been worried about you. You don't answer his calls and texts.'

She sighed. 'I'm just busy, I guess.'

Blair's eyebrows lifted. 'Busy?'

Just as Blair was about to continue, Carter appeared.

'Hello, Blair.' He smiled.

Blair smiled politely. 'Carter.'

'Nice party, huh?' He smirked.

'Yeah. Good to see you too. I'm gonna find Chuck. See you, Serena.'

As Blair left...

'Is it okay, if we leave in an hour?' He whispered.

'Why? Aren't you gonna stay for the launching or we can go right after.'

Carter shook his head. 'I'm kind of getting tired.'

She sighed. 'Okay.'

'I'm just going to talk to Mr. Diaz. Wanna come?'

'No, you go. I'll just be by the bar.'

Carter kissed her and walked away. She went to the bar and ordered a drink.

The program started. Nate's grandfather did an opening remarkthen followed by Nate cutting of the ribbon. Everbody applauded including Serena who couldn't stop smiling. Moments later, Nate stepped on to the stage and made a speech. After the program, the party continues with guests mingling.

Nate was talking to his grandfather and his mother when he noticed a tall, blonde standing by the bar.

_Serena_. He whispered to himself.

Nate excused himself and went to Serena.

Serena scanned the whole room when she noticed Nate coming. She panicked. It's so hard for her to walk away from him but she had to since her promise to Carter. She started walking away as he was coming near. Nate started to wonder why she walked away. He knew she saw him. He followed her through the crowd.

'Serena!' As he called her name but she kept on walking but this time faster to the corridor. Nate kept on following her. As they entered the corridor, where no one is actually around, he ran towards her and stopped her.

'Serena, wait.' As he grabbed her arm.

'Please, don't' As she let go from him.

'What happened to you? You've been MIA for 3 days. You're not answering my calls. What's going on?'

'Nate... Please.'

'Why are you avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?'

'No... You didn't do anything... Just leave me alone.'

'Why? What happened? Tell me.'

Serena couldn't speak. It would hurt when she told him. She's confused and scared. She couldn't face him.

'Serena? Please, just tell me what's going on.' He said softly.

Tears started to fall down from her eyes. She paced until she's ready and took a deep breath. She slowly turned to him.

'I can't see you anymore.'

Nate froze. 'What? Why? Is that why you didn't answer my calls or texts? Is that why you've been distant lately because you don't want to see me?'

She didn't answer back immediately but Nate already knew the answer.

'It's Carter, isn't it?' He muttered. He looked at Serena. 'Why on earth do you still decide to stay with him after he hurt you many times?'

Serena got surprised. 'How did you know?'

'Blair told me everything... You can't be living with a guy who abuses you.'

'He's changed. He already made a promise not to do it again.'

'Then what if he's not?! Serena, that's Carter Baizen were talking about! He's been a liar ever since! You even said that yourself. How could you be so naive?'

'No! This is my life! He's changed! He's been a good man, Nate. Leave him alone! This is not your problem! You don't know him like I do!'

'Well it is my problem! With him, you're not safe.' As he went closer to her and touched her arm.

Serena is confused. She doesn't know what to do. She felt that she messed up.

Meanwhile, Carter has been searching for Serena, he asked Blair, Chuck, Dan, Vanessa and other guests if they've seen her but none of them has seen where she went. As he continues searching, his phone rang.

'Sir. Nate Archibald is with your wife at the far right corridor.'

'What? What are they doing?'

'They seemed to have an emotional moment.'

'Damn it.' He muttered. 'Keep on watching. I'm on my way.' Then he hung up and headed to where Nate and Serena are right now.

'I'm sorry, Nate... I'm so torn right now... I... I can't do this. Carter is probably waiting.' She let herself go from Nate and walked away. Nate just stood with his head against the wall, contemplating.

Serena was on her way back to the party when she saw Carter coming her way.

'Carter?'

Angry and disappointed, he pushed her against the wall.

'Why are you still talking to him? You promised that you won't speak to him again.'

'Carter, let me explain. It's not what you think...'

'No! I've had enough! You talked to him!' He gripped her harder.

'Carter, it hurts. Let me go!' She tried to free herself but Carter is strong enough.

Carter felt someone grabbed him by the shoulder.

'Get your hands off her!' As Nate approached and punched him in the face and let him fall to the ground.

Serena immediately ran to Nate.

'Are you hurt?' As he drew her closer.

'No, I'm okay.'

Carter sat up and felt his jaw. Before he could fully stand, Nate pushed him against the wall.

'You try to hurt her again, I'm gonna kill you! From now on, you stay away from her!'

He let him go after.

'This is you goddamn fault, Archibald! If it weren't for you, Serena wouldn't be like that!'

Serena answered. 'No it's not, Carter! It was you all along! I did everything for you and you never appreciated me! All you care is your job and yourself! You wanted me to be perfect so that you'll look good. I can't be who you want me to be. Plus, you never kept your promise. You never have... I'm filing for a divorce.'

Carter just stared at her with anger in his eyes. 'So be it.' Then he walked out. Chuck and Blair hurriedly ran in to them.

'S, are you okay?' Blair hugged her.

'I'm way better.' She said to her best friend.

'What happened?' Chuck asked.

'I caught Carter who was about to hit Serena.'

'See? I knew he'd never change!' Blair said.

'He really won't change, B.'

Serena and Nate looked at each other simultaneously and smiled at each other. He pulled her closer and wrapped his arm around her waist as she wrapped her arm around his.

'... I'm divorcing Carter.'

Blair and Chuck smiled.

'You should've done that a long time ago, S, but anyway, I'm glad you're finally getting out of his life.'

'You made the right decision, Sis. The right decision to be happy.' Chuck added.

'Come on, we should go back. Don't wanna miss the rest of the party.' Nate suggested.

Few hours later after the party... At the Empire... Nate and Serena were getting cozy on the couch. They can finally get to be together. Serena felt so happy being free from Carter. She can be with the man who always loved her for who she is and appreciates everything of her. Serena looked into his eyes.

'Nate... About earlier, I... What I said that I can't see you anymore, it was because Carter made me promise. I'd never want to not see you... I also realize that... That I've been blind in everything and made myself a fool... My eyes are open now and I can see the reality. The reality to be with you.'

Nate smiled. 'If I have known earlier what Carter did to you, I would've saved you before. You should've told me.'

'Like I said, I was blind.'

Both laughed quietly.

'I've always loved you, Nate. You're the only one I want to spend my life with forever.'

'Me too. I promise I will never let anyone hurt you. I will fight for you, until my heart stops beating.'

'Is that from Twilight?'

'Yeah.'

'I didn't know you watch Twilight.'

'I don't, I just saw it on TV and it caught me.

Serena laughed.

'But I meant what I said. I will really fight for you.'

Nate pecked her lips and embraced her. They just sat there looking outside the window very happy because this time, they knew that they're going to spend their lives together forever.

_Tbc._


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: 3 chapters left! I hate GG right now for bringing back DS but I'm praying for NS endgame. Keep holding on, guys! Thank you for the reviews! R/R! l0nd0nbaby I always see you reviewing every chapter and I want to say thank you. Keep up! And same goes for the rest, I love you all!

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

Nate woke up at 8:00am. He sat up and looked to his right and noticed Serena was gone. They had a good time last night. He and Serena spent the night watching a movie, walking at the park and ended up making love as they got home. It's been a week since Serena filed for a divorce. They were so happy when they finally got together again and hopefully, there won't be an end to it anymore. He got up and went outside the room and to the kitchen. There, he saw her preparing breakfast. She was wearing his shirt. It made him turned on.

'Hey, what's cookin'?' As he went and wrapped his arms around her waist.

'Pancakes.' She smiled as she removed the pancakes from the pan to the plate. 'And good morning to you...' As she turned around and kissed him.

'It's my day off today and I was wondering if you would want to spend the day together.'

'I'd love to.' She smiled. 'But first I need to have a short meeting with my lawyer. It'll be like an hour or so.'

Nate nodded. 'Sure.' Then he grabbed the pancakes and placed the on the table.

'Where are you taking me?'

'Uh... Dan's cabaret.'

Serena raised her eyebrows and chuckled. 'Dan's cabaret?'

'Yeah.'

She just stared at Nate to see if he was really taking her to Dan's cabaret.

'You seriously think I'm gonna take you on a date in Dan's cabaret?'

Serena laughed and shoved him playfully. 'I hate you.'

'Well, too bad coz I love you.'

She smiled and started to kiss him but then they heard Chuck and Blair going out of the room.

'Good morning. I smell pancakes.' As she and Chuck entered the kitchen with Audrey in her arms.

'Did my little goddaughter sleep well?' As Serena got Audrey from Blair and played with her.

'Well, it's a miracle she didn't wake up in the middle of the night during our peaceful sleep and Chuck's snoring did bother me a little but at least it didn't keep me awake.'

'Even Blair talking in her sleep didn't bother me as well.' Chuck added. Nate and Serena laughed.

The four including Audrey ate breakfast together.

Nate sat on the bench viewing the lake in Central Park. He was waiting for Serena to meet him after her meeting with her lawyer regarding the divorce. It's been 30 minutes and she hasn't showed up yet. 15 minutes later, he smiled at the blonde who was walking towards him.

'You're late for about 45 minutes.' He stood and kissed her.

'I'm sorry, our meeting got longer but... at least it's not over an hour. How's your day?'

Nate chuckled. 'Not much. Just dropped some files at the Spectator.'

Serena nodded. 'So, where are you taking me?' As she wrapped her arms around his neck.

'You'll see.' He smirked.

He took her to the place where it all began. The place that they would consider historical. Where their first time happened.

'Nate... I don't know what to say.'

'You don't have to say anything.' He said softly.

'It's been years since it happened.' As she looked around.

'Yeah.'

Silenced occurred. They took time just to look around and reminisce. Before Serena could say anything, he already knelt in front of her and took her hand.

'I know this unexpected for you, but I just wanted you to listen to what I'm gonna say... I love you, Serena and there is no other woman I'd be with other than you. You're my whole life, Serena. There is a reason why we keep going back to each other. I don't want to break up again with you. Those years when we were apart made me miserable and I don't want to feel that again. When I was in the Philippines, for the past year, all I ever think about is you. Then you called and begged me to come home, and so I did. I did it for you. I cannot give everything to you and I cannot be perfect but I will always love you. I won't be the guy who will hurt you and treat you bad. I just want to be with you and have our own kids and a house of our own. So... Serena van der Woodsen, will you marry me?' As he pulled the ring out and showed her.

For years, Serena waited so long for Nate to pop up the question but now, she thought it was a bad time.

'Oh, God... I... don't know what to say.' She hesitated.

'I understand. If you need time, I'll give a lot of time.'

'I've waited a long time for you to ask me Nate... It's just that I'm still getting divorced and all of this Carter madness... I'm gonna need time to say yes.'

'Sure. Don't rush.' As he stood up.

'I love you.' She smiled. She went and embraced him tightly.

'Me too.'

Serena met up with Blair at a coffe shop.

'You mean, he actually proposed? Like with a ring? And with one knee down?' Blair asked.

'Yes.' She muttered.

'And?'

Serena sighed. 'I told him that I'm not ready yet and that I need to think about it.'

Blair's face frowned. 'What? S, why would you think about it? This is Nate, Serena! And you had waited for this to happen!'

'I know, Blair, but I'm still getting divorced and all. I'm still going through some hard time. Nate understood and he told me to take my time.'

'I know, I'm sorry.' Blair bowed her head.

'It's okay.' Serena smiled.

Blair wanted to just shut up but couldn't handle anymore. 'Okay, S... Here is the thing... You love Nate, he loves you. He proposed to you and you think it's too soon but... You told me that you've always waited for him to propose to you.'

Serena cut her out. 'I know. It's just, it's not on time, you know? I do love him but I need to clear things before I say yes.'

Blair grabbed her hand. 'Then tell him that you're not ready. Saying that or yes won't make any difference. He is willing to wait.'

Serena paced and then smiled. 'You're right. I don't want to lose Nate again. I love him and I want to be with him.'

'Of course. You guys are meant to be together.'

Just then, a familiar face showed up. It was Carter Baizen. He saw Serena and Blair and walked towards them.

'Hi Serena, Blair.'

'What are you doing here?' Blair asked.

'I came to talk to Serena.'

'I don't want to talk to you.' Serena blurted.

'I want to. Just for a while. Please.'

Blair stood up and grabbed her coat. 'I'll see you later, S.' Then she left. Carter took Blair's seat.

'What do you want?' As Serena gave him a cold look.

'I just wanted to tell you that as the divorce processes, I realized how I was a jerk to you and treated you unfairly. It changed me. I can see how awful I was to you. I lied to you, didn't keep my promise, and letting you down... I still love you, Serena. You made me realize my mistakes.'

'So, what's your point?'

'I still love you. I was hoping to give this marriage a second chance. I am willing to do anything you want, give you everything. Can we do that?'

Serena shot a look at him and shook her head. 'I'm sorry but I can't do that anymore. You've done enough. I don't think I can trust you anymore.'

'Serena...'

'No, Carter. That's exactly what you said before and you didn't do it. I'm with Nate and I am going to be with him.'

'But I love you. Last chance, Serena. I'm asking for one last chance.' As he grabbed her hand but she pulled it away after.

'No, Carter. I can't stand you anymore. I don't love you anymore. I love Nate, and I'm going to be with him.' As she grabbed her coat. As she stood from her chair, she paused. She realized she's ready to say yes to Nate. She smiled and felt excited to see him and tell him 'yes'.

'I'm marrying Nate.' She looked at Carter once more and left to find Nate leaving him with a frowned face.

Feeling upset, angry and hurt, he grabbed his phone and texted.

_Go get him._


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: New chapter! anabelle12 thank you for reviewing every chapter! You're awesome! And of course to the rest who reviewed! :))) So have u watched 6x08? To those who haven't, one scene there is epic! You should see it! Hope u enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

Serena has been waiting for Nate at the Empire for the past 3 hours. She tried calling Nate's mother or father but they he wasn't there. She tried continuously calling him but he doesn't answer and it just kept ringing. She started to worry. She tried convincing herself that his phone is probably on silent mode or he lost it or he left it somewhere. She got her phone and called his office.

_Hi, this is Serena van der Woodsen and I was wondering if Nate Archibald is in his office right now?_

_I'm sorry, Ms. Van der Woodsen, but he didn't come in today._

_Oh, okay. Did he ever mention where he might be right now?_

_Well, he said he's taking the day off. He didn't really mention anything._

_Okay, thank you so much._

Serena put down her phone and took a deep breath.

7 hours have passed and Nate hasn't returned. It's already 12 midnight. She kept thinking to herself that everything is gonna be fine but she can't stop worrying. She stood up and paced back and forth until she heard a knock and saw Blair letting herself in.

'Serena.'

'Blair, I'm beginning to worry. He's not answering his phone, he didn't come to his office and it's getting late.'

'S, calm down. Chuck and I can't sleep because we were worried about Nate also. Just pray that he'll be safe. Chuck is going to get his PI to investigate Nate's whereabouts right now.'

Blair went and gave a long embrace to Serena.

'What if he's run away?'

Blair shook her head. 'No, honey. That's not Nate. There is no way he would do that.'

Both went outside to see Chuck on the phone with his PI. Seconds later, he put down the phone.

'So?' Serena asked.

'I already sent him. We shall get answers by tomorrow. I have a strong feeling something bad has happened. I just hope my instincts were wrong.'

'Wait, he could be with Dan.' Serena thought. 'I forgot to ask them. Maybe they know something.'

'What on earth will he be doing with them?' Blair asked.

'How about we contact Gossip Girl? That bitch probably knows something.' Chuck suggested.

'I'll do it.' Blair volunteered. 'Plus she never sleeps, you know.'

Serena dialled Dan's number. Seconds after ringing, Dan answered in a sleepy voice.

'Hello?'

'Dan, it's me.'

'Serena? It's past midnight, why'd you call?'

'Sorry for waking you up but Nate's missing and I just want to know if you know where he is.'

Dan sat up from his bed. 'No, I haven't spoken to him in days. What happened?'

'I don't know. We're freaking out now. He's been gone for the past 12 hours. We would appreciate if you would help us, since you and Nate are good friends.'

'Uh, sure... I'll be there right now.'

'Thank you.'

_Hangs up._

'Who's that?' Vanessa asked sleepily.

'Nate's been missing. Serena called to ask if we heard anything about him and she kinda wanted me there.'

'Then go. I'll stay here with with DJ.'

Dan gave her a kiss before he got up. 'Thanks. I'll see you in the morning.'

Serena, Blair and Chuck were just in the living room of the Empire waiting for the PI to report back when Serena's cellphone rang. She hoped it would be Nate but it turned to be the least person she expected to call.

'Carter, why are you calling in this time of night?'

'I was just checking up on you.'

'Why?'

'I heard about Nate being missing. I read it on the blast.'

'Look, Carter, we're done. I don't want anything from you. Thanks for the call but I would appreciate if you just let me go and do your own business.'

'What if I know something?'

'You don't know anything.'

'Oh, I do. In fact, I know where he is.'

Serena started to jump from the couch. 'What do you know?'

'I'll tell you if you agree to meet me up in an hour.'

Serena took a deep breath. 'Alright. I'll meet you. You better be sure this is not some kind of trap.'

Carter smirked. 'I'm pretty sure. It'll be just you and me. I promise.'

Serena sighed. 'Okay.'

'Meet me at Central Park in an hour.'

Then he hung up. He turned around faced him.

'That was Serena. I'm meeting with her in about...' He checked his watch. '59 minutes... I'll go in and tell her that... You've run away.'

He can't speak or utter a word. He can't even see. He was tied in a chair, wearing blindfold. He had no idea where he is. All he remembered was a blackout while he was walking back home.

Carter's men were just standing there watching him. Some of them were holding guns.

Seconds later, Carter removed the blindfold in his eyes and mouth.

'Hey, Archibald, remember me?'

'What do you want?' As he tries to break loose but the ropes were too tight.

'I want Serena, whom you stole from me!' As he punched Nate in the face.

'I didn't! You were the one who ruined your marriage by treating her like dirt!'

'I had to do what I had to.'

'By hurting her?!'

'She needs to learn a lesson.'

'But not that kind of way! You're the one that drove her away from you.'

'I'm getting her back whether she likes it or not. I'm not giving up on her.'

Nate got angry. 'Stay away from her!'

Carter laughed. 'I've always known you're her knight in shining armour. Guess what? You can't save her now.'

Back in the Empire...

'Serena, you can't meet up with him alone. Who knows he might be up to something? It could be some trap. He's just fooling you by knowing where Nate is.' Blair convinced her.

'Blair, this could be my chance of knowing where he is. I know what I'm doing.'

'By meeting up with an insane psycho in the middle of the night?'

'You have to trust me. I can do this.'

'Blair's right, you can't go there alone.' Chuck agreed. 'Unless... I could hire a watchout who will keep an eye on you in case something happens.'

'Chuck...'

'Carter won't know. He will hide somewhere.'

Blair nodded. 'That's a good idea.'

'Fine. Alright.'

Serena saw Carter by the lake as she arrived.

'I'm here. Tell me where Nate is...'

'You won't like what I'm about to say.'

'Just tell me where he is.'

Carter sighed. 'I believe he went off.'

Serena's eyes narrowed. 'I-I don't understand.'

'I ran into him hours ago. He didn't seem very happy. He mentioned something about sailing.'

Serena paused.

Carter reached out her hand. 'I'm so sorry... I know the feeling of being left.'

Serena pulled her hand away and studied his eyes. She felt her heart dropped. She shook her head. 'That's not true. He would never do that.'

'I'm here for you, Serena. You don't deserve him.'

She studied his eyes once again and this time, it became clearer. She shook her head again.

'You're bluffing.'

'What?'

'You're lying. I can see it. That look when you lie to me. I know that.'

'Serena, I'm not. I'm telling you, he's gone.'

'You met up with me, here, alone to get me back. I know your style and this time you're not going to fool me again with your lies.' She started walking away from Carter.

'Ok, fine! You got me! You really wanna know where Nate is?'

Serena stopped.

'He didn't really leave...' As he walked towards her. 'If you want to see him now, you come with me.'

'Where is he?'

'Somewhere no one will ever find.'

She turned around to face him. 'What did you do to him? Tell me!'

'Relax, he is still alive, but not for long.'

Serena's eyes widened. 'Let him go.'

'I will if you agree to what I want. But first, you come with me and we will discuss it with Nate.'

Serena reluctantly nodded. 'Just don't hurt him.'


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Whooh! GG finale is just few days away. (sobs) I want NS endgame! BTW thank you for the reviews. I love you all! So I had a hard time finishing this but I hope u enjoy it (again). So GG finale is ending and so is this story. One last chapter next... Pls R&R! So the next chapter is the last one. Wow! After a year, I finally finished this 3

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

'Where are we?' Serena asked as they were walking to a big old house. A 2 story mansion beside a lake.

'No need to know.'

'I want to see Nate now. Please.'

They entered into an old mansion. As they entered, it was very spacious. You could hear echoes.

'You could get lost in here. It has 14 rooms and the living room its a big as a ballroom.'

'How'd you know this place?'

'This was meant to be ours.'

Serena paused.

'I bought this for you. For us. I was gonna have it renovated.'

'You never told me you bought a house.'

'I was gonna... Until things got ugly.'

They both remained silent until Carter spoke again.

'I love you, Serena. I'm crazy about you. I can't stop thinking about you...' He gripped both her arms. 'Please... I'm begging you to come back to me. I forgive you and I am willing for a fresh start. Forget the divorce!'

'No!' As Serena broke free from Carter. 'Have I not told you again and again that I don't want to be with you anymore?! I don't love you anymore, Carter, I'm sorry... You're insane, you need help.'

'I don't want help! I want you!' As he burst.

Serena spoke softly. 'I'm not here to argue, I'm here to see Nate.'

Carter gave her a dirty look and dialled one of his men to bring Nate out. Seconds later, as they brought him in. They pushed him towards the center of the floor. He was all helpless, bruised and beaten up. Serena felt shocked. She covered her mouth as tears run down.

'What have you done to him?!' As she hurriedly ran towards him and held him in her arms.

'Serena...' He said in a weak voice.

'What have they done to you? Oh God...'

'You have a choice, Serena. It's either me...' Then he points the gun to Nate. '...or his death.'

'Why can't you just leave me alone?'

'Because I want you so bad.' Carter started to sweat. 'Take him back.'

His men grabbed Nate from Serena but she tries to hold on but they're too strong.

'If you love me, you'd let me go.'

'If you love him, you'd let him live and choose me.' He forced an evil smile. 'So what do you choose? Me or him, but he dies.'

Tears slowly went down to her cheeks. She hated seeing Nate beaten up. It hurt her so much. She felt vulnerable and helpless but she tries to fight for her one true love.

She spoke softly. 'No matter how much you try to win me back, you won't be able to buy my love and trust... For me, it will always be Nate. I love him, Carter. We love each other and I'm going to marry him and have kids and forever be with him... So let me go... Set me free... Move on. I'm not the one you'll end up with. Find someone who will love you as much as you love her... I want to be happy. So do you... Just let us go...'

Carter paused. He paced back and forth thinking what Serena just said. His conscience started to bother him but he tries to fight it with his pride.

'No... No. No!' As he slapped a side table away. 'I want you, Serena! I love you!' He started to burst. He has gone mad and insane that he went in and forced a kiss on her lips. Serena pushed him back and wiped her mouth. 'You're pathetic!'

'Pathetically in love with you.' He said like a maniac.

She tries thinking of a plan. She studies her surroundings casually. She noticed that Carter seemed to be alone at this moment and that his men are nowhere in sight.

He made a move again. He forced himself to her.

'Get off me! Carter!' She tries pushing him away but now, he kept on forcing himself. She reached for the nearest vase and smashed it in his head. He dropped on the floor suffering from the pain. She immediately went upstairs and searched each room to find Nate. The house is so large that it's going to take time before she finally finds him.

She went to the halls. There were tons of doors. She opened each of them hoping to find him there. The first 3 doors were empty. She opened the fourth door and still empty. She got exhausted but she didn't give up. She ran to the next door in the far end opened it. She saw him. She felt relieved and hurt seeing him in that condition. He was lying on the floor with his hands and feet tied.

'Serena...'

'There's not much time. We have to get out of here.' As she untied each knot.

As soon as she untied all, she helped him sit up and wrapped her arms around him. He was badly hurt and weak.

'I'm so sorry.' She whispered as her tears were falling down.

'It's not your fault.' He muttered softly.

She helped him get up but he can't stand properly.

'Ow.' He said.

'Come on. Let's get you out.' She put his arm around her and went out the room.

Carter got up and touched his head. It hurts so bad. His men appeared.

'Where the hell have you been?! Go get her!'

They all spread out and searched the whole house.

Serena and Nate hurried to the stairs but they heard footsteps going up.

'Damn!' She whispered. 'Come on, Nate. We better hide.' As she and Nate went inside one of the rooms. She saw a big closet and thought of an idea. She helped Nate get inside and she followed. She closed the cabinet and stayed there until the coast is clear.

'I'll get us out of here, I promise.' She whispered as she held Nate in her arms and kissed his forehead. 'You saved me many times, now it's my turn to save you.' She added.

Carter's men searched all the rooms. One of them entered the room where they were hiding. Serena is shivering in fright but does her best to keep quiet. He searched everywhere in the room, the bathroom but he cannot find her until his eyes landed in the closet. He decided to check the closet until someone shouted.

'Hey! Nate Archibald is gone!'

He hurriedly went outside.

'What?!'

'He escaped. She must've escaped with him. What are we gonna tell boss?'

'The truth! Come on! Let's keep searching. You two, you search outside, we will search inside.'

They both stayed inside until everything is quiet again.

'How can we escape? There's only one staircase.' Serena asked.

She grabbed her cellphone from her pocket. 'Damn it. No signal.'

'Try mine.' He said as he grabbed his from his pocket.

'Same. No reception.'

They stayed quiet for a few seconds.

'Let's try the window.' He suggested.

'What? You can't even walk properly.'

'I'll do my best.' As he got out of the closet but his ribs started to hurt. 'Ow.'

Serena held him. 'See? You can't. Let's just find a way to the door, okay?'

Serena opened the door slightly open and peeked out to see if someone is out there.

'No one's around. Come on.' She whispered.

Serena helped Nate go out the room when all of the sudden, a gun was pointed to them.

'Where do you think you're going?'

They both froze.

'I gave you a choice, Serena, it's either I kill him or you choose to be with me.'

'Go to hell.' She muttered.

'That's not in the choices.' Carter answered. 'I'm gonna kill you, Archibald.' He pointed the gun to him.

Angry, Nate suddenly grabbed Carter's arm away and pushed him against the wall. Carter accidentally shot the ceiling. Both men were fighting against each other. Nate tried grabbing the gun from Carter's hand but Carter eventually punched him in the face. He did the same also. The gun was slipped from Carte's hand. Serena went in to get it. She pointed the gun to Carter but she was shaking. She saw Nate is losing and has been receiving continuous punches from Carter. For the sake of Nate, she shot Carter on his left arm. Carter dropped on the floor in agony as Nate stood away from him. Serena dropped the gun and ran into Nate and embraced him.

'Oh God.' She buried her face on to his chest.

Nate wrapped his arm around her as they went down the stairs leaving Carter upstairs in pain.

The police arrived as soon as they were about to exit the house. Carter's men were already arrested. Chuck, Blair and Dan were the first to see them. Blair ran into Serena and Nate and embraced them both.

'Oh my God!' As Blair embraced the two. 'I'm so glad you're still alive.'

Chuck and Dan followed.

'Were glad you're okay. I thought I was gonna lose my best friend and my sister.' Chuck said as he embraced his best friend.

'Well you didn't.' Serena answered. 'How did you find us?'

'As soon as you left, Dan came. He has been watching you with Carter in Central Park. He is our spy.' Blair asked.

'Dan. You shouldn't have.' She embraced him.

'Hey, you called me, right?' He said.

The police brought Carter down.

'You son of a bitch. That's what you get!' Blair yelled at him.

'Ma'am, as soon as Carter Baizen recovers from his injure, he will be arrested,' One of the officers said.

'Thank you, officer, just take him away from me.' Serena said.

Finally, they are at peace. Serena realized she's happy now that she's free from Carter and that she can have her happy ending with Nate.

Later at the hospital, Nate was confined but his condition is good. Serena entered the room.

'Hey.' She kissed him on the lips.

'Hey.' He smiled.

She sat to a chair next to him. 'How are you feeling?'

'I'm good. The doctor said that my right leg shall be healed in no time.'

She smiled. 'I'm glad.'

They just stared at each other.

'I'm really sorry.'

'Don't. It's all Carter. And he's gone now.'

She nodded.

Nate noticed something shiny on Serena's finger.

'Hey, what is that? Is that-' As he pointed to her finger.

'Oh.' As she viewed the ring in her hand. 'I, uh, kind of said yes.'

'Without me there?'

Serena laughed as she nodded. 'I already made up my mind and my answer is yes.'

Nate sat up. 'Really?'

'Yes. I want to marry you, Nate Archibald.'

Happy, he embraced her so tightly. He wasn't as happy as he was now. Finally, after years of waiting, he finally got it. It was worth the wait. He felt like his life is complete. Almost complete because he didn't marry her yet. But, finally, he get to live happily with his one true love. His soulmate, the love of his life, his childhood bestfriend and now, fiancé.'


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

A/N: Before you proceed to the story, I would like to thank all to those who followed, favored and reviewed this story [_anabelle12 & l0nd0nbaby_, thank you for reviewing each chapter, I read your stories and I love them keep up the writing!] and I really enjoyed writing this story. And also this is the first successful story I've ever written. I know we didn't get the happy ending for our OTP (Screw you, writers!) but in my world, NS is endgame. And lastly, I am in the works of writing a new Serenate story and please watch out for it and I will improve my writing skills because I reviewed this story and found out a lot of grammatical errors especially the tenses. Haha... Once again, thank you very much! I hope you enjoy this last chapter Oh and just to give you the heads up, there isn't much dialogue in this. But hey, it's the last one.

1 year later after the incident, Nate and Serena got married with only few people invited which are their close family and friends on a beach. They spent their honeymoon in Rome, Paris, London and Barcelona. They have never been happier than ever.

Serena filed a case of domestic violence against Carter and was ordered to stay away from Serena. Right now, he is residing in Greece. No one has heard from him since.

Chuck and Blair bought a house in the city and gave the penthouse to Nate and Serena but of course, they still own the Empire.

Rufus moved in with Lily for good and gave the loft to Dan and Vanessa and their son.

Nate runs the NY Spectator while Serena resumed her modelling and this time, it's in New York. They are able to balance work with each other which makes them even happier.

'Nate...' Serena knocked on his door in his office and let herself in.

'Hey, Serena.' He stood up and gave her a kiss.

Serena sat down. 'I have a question... Have you ever thought of what our first child would be?'

Nate narrowed his eyes as he sat beside her.

'Uh... Of course... After all... We've been trying, right?'

Serena nodded. 'I actually went back to the doctor and...'

'What?' Nate waited for Serena to continue.

'She said that... I'm 3 weeks pregnant.'

Nate's eyes grew bigger. 'Pregnant? We're gonna have a baby?'

She nodded. 'Yes.'

Nate jumped from the couch and cheered. 'Were gonna have a baby! My wife is pregnant!'

The people outside the office heard.

Nate embraced Serena tightly. He always wanted to have a child of his own and with Serena. His prayers came true.

'Thank you, Lord!' Nate said as his arms are wrapped around Serena.

Serena pulled out. 'I've always dreamed of having a baby with you.'

Nate smiled. 'Me too...'

This is the happy ending for the golden couple. After going through everything from boarding school, Dan, Juliet, Carter, Jenny etc...

They were happily married for 65 years until Nate's death because of a stroke. Serena died 5 years after. They may have been gone but they still got together in another world. This time, forever. It was a love story that their children, grand children get to tell...

_End._


End file.
